Equestria Girls: College Bound
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: It's time for the Equestria Girls to say good-bye to CHS. Moving onto new things and starting over again. College is harder for some of the friends than others. Will Dreamstone be as magical as CHS? Let's hope so!
1. Chapter 1

Farewell to CHS

At the Dreamwings' mansion that was not your normal mansion as it was an amalgamation of three different kinds of house styles blended together a huge party was going on in the backyard.

It was for Fledge and the rest of the Mane Seven Girls and their lovers going away party, since in a week and half they'd be going away to attend the college that was in fact built and founded by Fledge's own paternal grandfather Somnus Dreamwings.

Somnus Dreamwings like all of Fledge's family had a dream and believed in their family personal philosophy of helping others achieve their dreams. So he'd built the college Golden Dreamstone to help others to hopefully achieve their dreams.

While the normal legal bullshit may have matter in other states or other places it didn't matter with their family and their college. They'd built it as a gift and they'd already owned the land it was built on and had paid for all it with their own money.

So they still had legal rights to the college and so it still was run according to their ideals, philosophy and rules set by their family. They did get to choose personally who was hired to run the college, who was on staff and had picked someone they could trust to run the financial part of that. But for all legal intents and purpose it was their college still and it was a gift to the world to help all young people make their dreams come true.

But none of that bullshit was being brought up as it wasn't important at the party. What was important was taking pleasure and enjoying the fun their kids were having with their friends and some of the other kids from the CHS the high school they'd just graduated from a few months ago.

They'd really gone all out making the backyard looking stupendous with floating lanterns, the small spinning spotlight that cast billions of little specks of ever changing colors of light, the great music from the girls' band the Rainbooms mixing with song from teen pop star Rara and the bubble machine making the huge bubbles mix with also the colorful fog.

Everyone was enjoying the great food that ranged from normal barbeque to party sweets to a few exotic dishes and the dance floor was hot tonight as well. So all in all it was a great party and the special blend of secret recipe for the drinks with the ice sculpture that had drink flowing out of it was a nice touch as well.

So it really was quite an amazing set up as was the amazing banner they'd stretched across the whole backyard saying "Good Luck at College!" which was writing in glittering rainbow colors with their 'cutie marks' decorating it as well.

Right now all the kids were enjoying dancing on the dance floor giving their parents a chance to talk while enjoying the secret drink the Dreamwings' personal assistant Helena had concocted but again was telling what she'd put together to make it tasted so amazing.

"It's so wonderful and yet sad to think that this day has come at last, isn't it?" sadly spoke Nimbus Shy to which his wife Blossom nodded as she wiped a tear from her under glasses.

"Yes, it is dear, to see our little girl all grown up and ready to go off to college. Seems like just yesterday she was building her first birdhouse to mend the baby bluebird wing and now she off to be all on her own. They grow up so fast!"

"Well, I've now doubt my granddaughter Applejack gonna do well. She's an Apple after all and we are known for our hard work and determination. She'll do fine for sure!" Granny Smith said confidently.

"I think Rarity just can't wait to go to the same school as Suave," her mother Cookie said as she dunk a cookie into her drink and ate.

"Yeah that right Rarity ever since she's met that French boy been thinking of nothing but dreams of romance. About all that girl talks about is fashion and that boy. Still we are at least happy she found her 'prince'," sighed her father Hondo.

"Yeah that little girl of ours always dreamed of her fairytale coming true and now all her fairytales are about to come true so we wish her well in making them all come true."

"We're just really proud of our daughter for earning her scholarship fairly and also helping in a legal case to put that other girl in jail where she belongs," said Windy Whistles who looked at her husband Bow Hothoof smiled with equal proud.

"Yeah who could be more proud of their daughter then when they do something like that?"

"Well, we are all proud equally of all our child, Bow, let's not think we're not think all our children are not worthy of pride and their own praise." Night Light pointed out.

"Yes, our daughter Twilight come a long way both in schooling but more person." Velvet spoke proudly what she was more about her daughter.

"Yes, that is something to speak volumes when a child grows as person. Both me and my wife our happy our daughter Pinkie is getting slightly more mature given what almost happen to her." Igneous Pie said in his slow old fashion voice and his wife Cloudy Quartz repressed a shudder.

"We've always been worried about her with her obvious naivety and overzealous nature fearing it would put her in danger and when it did occur? Well let's just say we are very happy she's got great friends to look after her. Furthermore she's a little wiser now and is finally getting a bit more seriousness to her."

"Well given all the events that befall our children during their last year at CHS I think we should all feel lucky that we're even having this party and we are here to be normal parents with normal anxiety about sending them off to college." Sunfire spoke up wisely glancing over at the dance floor where she could see her daughter Sunset right now kicking it up a notch with her boyfriend Sunrise.

"It is true what my wife is saying. We should all feel lucky that our daughters and your son all made it through their harrowing senior year to even get to the point of getting their diplomas and are even going to college. _And my wife and I are lucky at all we're seeing our daughter off to college at all consider what happen to her nearly two years ago."_ Ying Yang was quick to point out.

All the parents became more than a little subdued and did think about what their children had been through their last school year. For their daughters and Fledge were by no means ordinary 18 year old children.

At the beginning of junior year it been revealed that Sunset Shimmer the adopted daughter of Sunfire and Yin Yang was in fact from an alternated populated by different kinds of ponies that thrived on magic.

And when she stole vitally important magical item and the owner of that item a new princess named Twilight Sparkle followed her back to the human world via a magical portal it had set off a chain of events that had changed everyone at CHS lives forever.

Twilight had taught everyone the Magic of Friendship and had awaken what was known as the Elements of Harmony in her pony friends human counterparts that were living embody of what made up friendship.

Applejack was Honesty, Fluttershy Kindness, Pinkie Pie Laughter, Rainbow Dash Loyalty, Rarity Generosity and Twilight herself was Magic and using these elements had defeated a demonic Sunset and she started to seek forgiveness and redemption.

And well the magic had stayed and many crazy adventures had followed so the magic had evolved over time and eventually they had met the real human Twilight and she'd joined the group and they also gained two new Elements. Sunset had brought for a new Element when she finally understood friendship and became the Element of Empathy and Fledge was the first male to embody an element but he was the Element of Dreams.

So the girls and Fledge were forever changed in more ways than one. And so had all of the town of Canterlot.

But what Sunset's human parents whom she truly loved and saw as her parents were mostly referring to was the fact she'd nearly died two years ago during the finals of the Equestrian Games which she was about to win when her horse got spooked and if it hadn't been for both Equestira and the Human World working together to combine their magic she would've been dead and there would be no Sunset Shimmer in either world anymore.

Since Sunset and Twilight had already learned the human world Sunset had already passed away in a hit and run accident and no-one had mourned her death.

So right now it was a lot to digest and even Fledge's parents were really thinking about a lot of things. Fledge's father Helia thought about how much of son's childhood had been robbed due to his wife Strawberry's overprotective nature and how just letting him attended CHS for two years had been a struggle.

Getting her to agree to even attend their family college was also a battle in its own. Sure they'd a lot of money from being both successful entrepreneurs and humanities and coming from both successful families and all that. But it didn't mean their son shouldn't be allowed to be a normal person a lived.

They did their best to not 'act rich' which is why their home wasn't designed to look like a normal mansion, they didn't drive rich people cars and did their own chores and shopped at normal stores and well just tried be self-sufficient and not play the part of typical rich snobby people.

He also had no problem accepting his son's choice in a girlfriend though he knew Strawberry did like Twilight had been a bit, well didn't dislike, she just hadn't at first not understood what her son had seen in her, that he would ask her out the day he met her was all.

Whilst the parents had been so wrapped up by the buffet table drinking their surprise punch talking about their normal troubles and worries their kids had gotten off the dance floor and gotten to sit at one of the tables to talk themselves over their own surprise punch.

"Wow! I'm totally wiped out from all the dancing! It's more exhausting then all the super speed running or when I've flown when I get wings while ponied up!" Rainbow Dash confessed as she drowned her drink and her boyfriend Soarin' pour her more from the pitcher they'd brought to the table.

"You can say that again darling. I should've worn different shoes for all this dancing! And we not like those three sisters who danced all night and were with demons! But we surely just ruined our shows dancing like we did danced all night long!" Rarity recalled an old fairytale though no-one could recall the name of that one.

"That's why we're talking a breather, Rarity and enjoying some of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes and cookies. You did say these are normal ones and not some of your crazy concoctions, right, Pinkie?" Applejack asked hesitantly as she looked at the curly pink haired girl and the blue colored cupcake in her hand.

"Yes, Applejack, I kept the recipes simple this time. No outrages and insane cupcakes for this party. Just your normal everyday flavors. Didn't want to give anyone tummy aches before college. After all we still have so much packing to do. No need to make us all feel we have rocks in our stomachs before we go. It's safe," she assured them.

"Alright, we trust you, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy replied as she bit into her cupcake and smiled at her friends and nodded, "It's alright girls they're normal flavors. She being honest."

"Good, because all that dancing did work up an appetite for sure," Sunset as she filled her plate up with some sweets and passed the platter over to Twilight who took some for herself before handing it to Fledge.

"I'm glad we are all here and you all agreed to have this party at my house. I've never really had a party at my place before. It's nice to have people at my place again for a change and that they can see I'm not a rich snob."

"Well, it does make sense, Fledge to have it here. Not just to show you're not a snob or because we're all going to your family's college but because you've got the biggest backyard to fit all of the kids who wanted to have a farewell party," his girlfriend pointed out sensibly to him.

"Well, that is true as well," he said while blushing some.

"It's not a big deal whose house we've it at as long as we have it, bro. But how about we just talk about what we really want to talk about? Given we know what's going on the other side of the yard with the adults?" Sunrise suggested.

"You mean let all the parents talk about how they can't cope with their babies growing up and all the other little fuss while all the kids at the other tables are all talking about how excited college, their plans and stuff? Since that's pretty much whatever is doing right now during this breather?" Fledge replied back to his best friend.

"Well that does make sense doesn't it?" all the other boyfriends said in unison and Fledge nodded.

"Well, let me at least give you all a basic idea of the campus except you already know Suave but if you don't mind can I tell the others about it?"

"No, I don't mind I mean they've only been up there to see the observatory they help raise the money to build or practice driving so give them at least the basic layout or what you want to tell them."

"Okay," taking a deep breath Fledge just told them the basic facts about Golden Dreamstone. Mostly just facts and figures really.

Golden Dreamstone sat on 250 arcs of land seemed to be its own private sanctuary and it was outside Canterlot and five miles before you reached Camp Everfree. So it was between those two locations.

There's three primary dorms. The girls' dorm hall called _Asteria Hall_ after his grandmother. The boys dorms is on the other side of campus and is named after my grandfather called _Somnus Hall_ and the dorm house for people who come from other countries called " _The Sanctuary House_ "

You've all the normal kinds of buildings you know. Different buildings for different kinds of classes, administrations, they've sports arena, there was a medical building for both physical and mental health needs, their community center.

The community center held within it the cafeteria, computer lap, library, student lounge, and auditorium.

You also know already about the observatory and somewhat about the Detention House.

The Detention House is where troublemakers are held till the trouble sorted out or if police have to be called in. So it's for security purposes.

So that's the buildings and there is the parking lot. There is one for students with cars that if you pay 25 dollars a month or you can pay for three months at a time you can keep your car on campus.

And of course there all the beautiful nature around the building but that's the basic layout of the campus." Fledge finished telling them about the layout of the campus.

"Well, thanks for a better description then what we got from that one trip we took when we went and saw the observatory we helped raise money to build. And letting us know about the car thing," Applejack thanked him graciously.

"Yeah, it's really nice to know that one since we know all got cars even though we all know those cars didn't come without some strings attached," Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Well, you didn't actually expected to get a brand new car from our parents and not expect to help pay for it someway, did you Dash?" Sunset asked skeptically?

"Really, I highly doubt any kid really gets a car just free from their parents. We at least have a way to pay this halfway deal with them and can at least with what Fledge just explained pay to have them on campus." Twilight remained her friends at least of one good thing.

The girls and Fledge yes after all passed their driving test had been given a car of their own but as Sunset had pointed out didn't mean it was free or without them having to help pay for it.

They may all have had trust funds, savings accounts and a lot of allowance money saved for years but that didn't nearly cover all their expenses. But they did have other sources of income and well thank their magic for this.

All those times they'd ponied up and as well as their Rainboom performances? They'd become such a hit and thanks in part to Tecna's webshow and people of Canterlot and few other odd jobs they'd got a lot of money and the CD of their music they'd sold well that sold like hot cakes.

So they did have a good amount of money and they're gonna uses it wisely. So the plan was worked out already with their parents already and the banks. All their combined money was already put into the bank and on a monthly bases half the money it took for both a car payment and insurance would be taken from their accounts to pay both while their parents paid the other half.

And while at college they'd all be given basically a 'monthly allowance' by their parents. But this car bill could also be factor in to at least pay for three months at once too.

So yeah they'd all learned about budgeting, banking and checkbooks in math last year at CHS and this was the deal they'd worked out with their parents. And they could take it or be broke. So they just accept it.

For about half an hour everyone was talking about their money troubles and how their parents had worked out the deal on how they'd use it and how they might be able to get extra cash before it gradually turn again back to things about college itself.

They talked eagerly who they hope to be roomed with at college and talking about what they'd chosen to major in and the reason for it.

Applejack's chosen majors were both Ecology and Business as she wanted to better grow crops on her farm and better help sell them as well and just promote the ways of farming and making farming better all way around.

Fluttershy who was changed from her experience during her senior year wanted to find a way to work with both people and animals so both could help each other. So she was majoring in both Psychology and Animal Services to learn to uses animals in therapy to help both animals and people at the same time.

Pinkie Pie still wanted to do parties but learn to do different kinds of parties for all kinds of events and spread laughter and joy to as many places as possible so she was planning on majoring in Hospitality.

Rainbow Dash may be doing a lot on the sports team but she was majoring in Athletics and Physical Education Teaching so she could train and teach it if she never made it too pro level she have something to fall back on.

Rarity everyone knew from the start was majoring in Fashion design and had already promise before they left for college she'd have new outfits for them made just as she had new outfits for their senior year she'd have something worthy of college for them.

Twilight was majoring in Science and Math but not sure which field for sure but just figure she could excelled in any field and just see what she found the most interesting as college played out.

As for what Sunset had chosen? She felt with all she'd learned and was good at she had chosen to major in Political Science as she felt this was where she could make the most difference in life after all she'd been through.

Fledge revealed he was majoring in Counseling Psychology as he wanted to be a youth counselor.

As for the rest of the boyfriends? Suave had been majoring in Literature since coming to America as he wanted to be a Lit Professor. Butch, Rusty, Cheese Sandwich, Soarin were planning to major in similar fields as their girlfriends. Sunrise was going for a major in mechanical engineering

Naturally everyone felt they'd chosen what best suited to them and all agreed they'd all picked highly ambitious goals to achieve. But everyone agreed college was about pushing yourself to your limit and really working very hard to achieve the dream you wish most achieve.

More importantly they also had to acknowledge the fact they weren't kids anymore they're now all 18 years old and by law adults and well take up the challenges of college wasn't just the schoolwork. Like anything it be a new environment, new faces and a brand new place. So again schoolwork would only be half the battle they'd have to fight.

The first battle they'd half to finish fight was figuring out what they're talking with them as Fledge did take the time to point out the dorm rooms were made to fit up to three people but no more than that.

Therefore the main problem they're going to face when they got home was trying to decide what do they take with them to college and what stayed at home? Their pets of course and everyone knew the hardest to get to stay home would be Spike.

Twilight had already confided in them he had tried an number of times already to think of ways of tagging along and she'd tried to be firm with him he couldn't come with her and she was still in disbelief she had to tell her dog who could talk back he wasn't allowed to follow her to college!

Still after they'd finished laughing about this it was time to eat the cake and just finish up the party and then sleep before getting to that packing. The cake was the biggest cake you can imagine but also the most delicious thing anyone ever had tasted for sure.

After sleeping late the girls along with their boyfriends began the hard task with their families' help of trying to figure out what to pack and what could be left behind and yes even the girls' pets were helping with the packing though some hinder it while others helped.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had the least amount of trouble getting packed. The only thing Pinkie Pie had hard time being told she couldn't bring was her party cannon but once her sister Maud told her she couldn't bring it in her own way she relented.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity had problems for two entirely different reasons. Rainbow Dash's parents were more about packing too many childhood mementos she didn't need and Rarity was trying to pack too many clothes her family was trying to tell she didn't need.

Sweetie Belle finally got through to her about the clothes but did give her something she knew she did need to pack. She'd made her a goodbye card with some of Rarity's special sapphires in a heart with them drawn inside. Normally Rarity would've blown her stake at her sister using the jewels on the other hand seeing the card and knowing she wouldn't be seeing her little sister for a while didn't get mad at all but hugged her little sister for a long time crying.

Twilight and Sunset had their own problems but they're weren't like Rainbow Dash or Rarity's. Twilight was just trying to stop Spike from sneaking into the boxes and getting him to understand he wasn't coming along end of story.

Sunset on the other hand was in a sort of melancholy mood as she was having deep and profound thoughts about her life and how it was changing again. How things again were changing from her past life in Equestira and her current life in human world. As well as wondering if going to college would interfere with her duties as a Princess.

Fledge's problems was simply dealing with his mother's being overprotective once more and his father having to put his foot down and getting his wife to accept that their son was in no more danger than any other student. That he was now a legal adult and he again should be allowed to live his life like any other 18 year old.

Finally came the day everyone was ready to say goodbye and move to campus and with their parents help loaded up their various cars. And boy did everyone have a wide range of cars.

Applejack's was a Jeep Wrangler, Fluttershy a Toyota Prius, Pinkie Pie a Chevy Express, Rainbow Dash was a Chevy Corvette, Rarity a Lotus Exige, Twilight's a Chevy Malibu, Sunset had been given a Lamborghini aventador and Fledge's parents got him a Shelby gt500

All the cars were in their favorite colors with the licenses plates with their cutie mark followed by their initials, e-o- the letter of their element. So that really made their cars stand out for more than one reason.

The girls and Fledge all of course had one stop to make before they took the road that would lead them to Dreamstone. They had to stop at CHS one last time to formally say goodbye to it.

They all parked by the Wondercolt statue that concealed the portal to Equestria and for a moment were just silent as they thought about everything that happened to them here both magical and non-magical and were just getting ready to say goodbye when the doors opened and out walked Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"Hello Girls, Fledge we knew you come. We count on it." Celestia spoke in her magical voice.

"We couldn't leave for college without saying goodbye one last time," Sunset explained.

"We figured and we made some special goodbye gifts so you'll never forget CHS and know you'll never be forgotten here as well," Luna replied as she handed them all some wrapped gifts.

They unwrapped the individual gifts they'd been given first and saw it was a special framed picture of them in their most powerful ponied up form with their name and the worlds "Element of whatever" around the frame and at the bottom saying "Friends forever"

"This one from the whole school" Celestia told handing them a slightly larger package and they opened and it was a collage of pictures of the girls and Fledge from their different adventures and it said "The Magic of Friendship Lives on Forever!"

"Thank you!" everyone cried at the wonderful gifts but there was one more as they're all given some lumpy packages from both the sisters and had to laugh as it was CHS sweatshirts, ears and tails.

"Remember your Wondercolts forever!"

"We'll remember!"

"And we'll keep in touch if anything from the other side should need your attention but in the meantime we'll do our best to keep the Magic of Friendship alive here and spread it more," the sisters promised.

"And we shall do our best to spread it around Dreamstone," the eight of them promised.

There was a group hug and with one last goodbye the got back into their cars driving off leaving CHS finally behind and journeying now to their new school and new life at Golden Dreamstone.


	2. Settling In

Settling In

Even in their new cars everyone was enjoying taking it slow getting to their new school and new home. There was much traffic surprisingly so it gave them all a chance to just cruise a little and just enjoy the scenery as they took the road that lead out of Canterlot and traveled a little further before making the turnoff that would lead to their college.

At least thanks to how their driving teacher Mr. Horsepower had taught them to drive they'd no problem driving down the curving road or keeping the proper distance from each other as they approached the campus and the gates with the security guard waiting for them.

Yes of course Golden Dreamstone was founded on Fledge's family philosophy of making dreams come true nevertheless it was still a college and like any place in this day and age there was still a need for proper security and protection for both staff and the students.

So one by one the well-built burly though very friendly security guard asked them a series of question to confirm their identities before he allowed them in. He handed them each a sticker to put on their cars before giving directions to the student parking lot where their assigned parking spots where.

He also politely told them that after they got settled in they would've to go to the community center to get their school IDs and then gave them a very warm welcome to Dreamstone and wished them good luck.

They slowly drove to parking lot seven and found themselves in the seventh row all parked next to each other with their cutie marks marking the parking block to show it was their spot alone.

Taking a deep breath everyone climbed out of their cars to really look at the college and really take it in. It was really as if they're seeing it for the first time. Despite they'd been here when to see the opening of the observatory or practice driving this was different.

 _Because now this was their school, their home, they'd be living and learning here that was the game changer and it was just like really seeing and feeling it for really the first time that whole new reality of it all. The next chapter of their lives started here their first part of being independent started here! It was like WOW!_

So yeah everyone was silent and taking it really in and they did jump when they felt someone touch their shoulders and snap them out of their reverence. "AHH!"

"Wow! Sorry don't give us a heartache before class ever starts! We just got here a little later then all of you!" the other boyfriends exclaimed clutching their hearts and Suave had just been waiting for Rarity to show up and even he looked startled from her screaming.

"Sorry! We're sorry it was just the moment and everything it was…"

"Hey no need to apologize! I had the same feeling when I first arrived myself and that wasn't just because I was new to America either or the fact I just successful escaped my demon mother either!" Suave said with a chuckle and Rarity shot him a dark look.

She'd met his mother just before her graduation and it was true. He and his father had to literally escape a monster and she'd used her magic to make the monster leave.

"So Suave, my darling prince are we at least appropriately dressed for the college crowd? I did my best to make us all look fashionable, chic and well lack of a better word cool for being college students and young adults?" Rarity inquired to her boyfriend as she gestured to herself and all the new clothes that everyone was dressed in.

Suave loved his girlfriend and knew she'd be the best fashion designer in the world someday and could turn anyone from drab to fab. Though he did think sometimes she worried a bit too much about appearance. Though he also knew everyone no matter what they said otherwise always did judge you by first impression and as petty as it was your clothes seemed to play an important part of your first impression.

So he looked at the girls as they stood by their cars that were lined up in alphabetic order so their boyfriends were also now standing next to them as well so he could see how they looked as a couple.

Applejack had ditched her trademark hat but kept her ponytail so that helped. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a tiny apple over her heart with green jeans with pink strips and pink buckled boots and green wrist bands.

Butch was also hatless wearing a maroon t-shirt with a silver star and rust colored jeans and hiking boots with silver wrist bands.

Next came Fluttershy and Rusty who looked very modest looks. Fluttershy wore a buttercup yellow short-sleeve blouse with a long spring green pleated skirt and low green heels. Rusty wore a light brown shirt, kakis and brown loafers.

Suave with some trepidation glanced over at Pinkie Pie worried about what he was going to see when he looked at her and her man Cheese Sandwich and breathed a sigh of relief. What they wore wasn't over the top in anyway and for them that was more than likely a good thing.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a bright pink shirt with her balloons on the front with some baggy green jeans and some unusual blue boots but that was it. Cheese Sandwich outfit was likewise just the same outfit only his normal colors of yellow, black and brown was all.

Rainbow Dash outfit was as colorful as her name and very cool in his opinion or her chosen word awesome. It was a shoulderless top that had the colors of the rainbow inverted going downward like an arrow. Her pants were a blend indigo and heliotrope and she'd large lace up boots that were bright blue with dark green laces.

Her boyfriend Soarin was wearing a sky blue jacket with zigzagging rainbow streaks highlighted in gold on the jacket. He wore a T-shirt that unknowingly had the picture of the Wonderbolts doing a famous flying formation on it and nice jeans.

Looking at his princess Rarity she was stunning in anything even if she was Cinderella before the ball dressed in rags and soot she be a stunner. But today she was in a simple white shirt that had a blue collar with a blue stripe going across the middle. She wore a nice pair of purple slacks with diamonds sewn into bottom with light blue heels and diamond earrings. He thought she was nice.

Then he looked at the remaining two couples who were standing so close together since they're both best friends and like brothers and sisters to each other.

Looking at both Twilight and Sunset?

Twilight had pulled her long hair into a low ponytail with a yellow hair tie. She was wearing a light lavender sweater rosy red strip across the center and cuffs with matching slacks and low heels. For accessories she wore earrings that matched her cutie mark, a golden necklace with a blue stone, and a new pair of stylish glasses.

She'd already explained the reason she was wearing glasses once again was college was very demanding so while she was doing schoolwork she wear the glasses. Then when she was doing fun and romance she take them off and use contacts so she not get parasites.

This was the same thing their friend Tecna had to agree to finally get her dad to let her wear contacts which is how Twilight even got a stylish pair of glasses. Their friend Tecna may've run CHS supply store and had the hit webshow, cool mom with the best salon. But as her dad was an eye doctor at the hospital he refused his daughter request for contacts.

So they'd made a deal for collage and since it was Twilight who'd help Tecna finally get her contacts she'd taken her to her father's friend who gave out glasses and got her a stylish pair so she could finally get rid of the geeky pair.

Now looking at Sunset? She took look very stylish and pretty as her best friend and 'sister'. She was wearing a fuchsia shirt dress with both dark blue and brown leather trim. A great pair of designer jeans and tall brown leather boots.

For her accessories she wore her golden heart shape locket her adoption present, ruby earrings and her disguised crown that looked like a cutie mark hairclip.

Their boyfriends? Each were as handsome and sexy as princes that was for sure as their own beautiful princesses. Fledge still wore his long bronze hair in a long ponytail but was wearing a long sleeved light green turtleneck shirt with a dark green stripe across the center with khakis and tall laced up leather boots.

Sunrise was wearing a dark red and dark green outfit made up of a jacket, shirt, and pants and matching shows with his iconic necklace showing.

Finally Suave gave a nod of approval before speaking. "Nothing to worry about Rarity, you've done yourself, your friends and their true loves mighty proud. You'll be the most fashionable students at the school. Likewise the outfit you have made for me is alright perfect, my lovely gem," pointing to his own outfit.

His French beret was new as she's made him a new one. It was a brightly red-violet now and his shirt was fire brick red as were his pants with a stripe of bright American Rose going across the shirt and down the legs with his signature rose on his left leg and his own nice boots.

Blushing she was overjoyed with knowing she'd succeeded in at least making everyone look the part _of being college students. So at least they had one thing going right for them right of the back._

Applejack though did bring up another problem she was a little more concerned about then if their clothes were going to help them fit in. Though nevertheless she and everyone else had let out a sigh of relief that they'd least looked cool enough for the school so it was some sense of relief.

"Um not to burst anyone's bubble but we are pretty far from the actual campus here and the dorm halls. How the heck are we gonna get our boxes from point A to point B?"

"Don't worry about that Applejack. Help should be arriving in a couple of minutes. My family did think about that way in advance for students who may not have people to help them move in and of course before you ask the other question don't have a clue where their dorm room is even. Ah here they come now!" Fledge was waving to a group of what looked like honestly like twenty-something of hotel staff.

"Hello, welcome to Dreamstone College. Allow us to help you all get settled into your dorms and then get your student IDs and find your way to the cafeteria for dinner," spoke a young lady with coiffed shiny black hair and blue eyes.

She like the rest small group that had come all wore shirts with the school emblem on them and jeans with the same emblem on their back pocket.

"Um, Fledge who are these people?" inquired Twilight to her boyfriend and he gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry I should've explained. My grandfather always believed in helping other and being a good host as well as hospitality. He also knew not everyone got help moving into the college. So these are the Dorm Helpers. They help the students get settled into their dorm rooms," Fledge explained.

"Yes, think of us as part of the welcoming committed to Dreamstone. I'm Chrysta," spoke the black haired woman again. "I'll be helping overseeing you girls. As will my friends Azurine and Vega. The boys will get help settling in from Orion and Skye. So let's start getting things loaded up and get you settled in, shall we?" Chrysta said in a friendly tone and everyone agreed.

With the help of the Dreamstone Dorm Helpers it didn't take nearly as long as they thought it would to unload their boxes and get them on the different trollies. Then they helped them with remembering how to find their cars and the quickest path from the parking lot the dorms.

Of course the boys and girls had to split up once they reach the main campus as the dorms were on opposite ends for the main reason that the girls and boys weren't supposed to do as Fledge put it his grandpa hadn't wanted any "hanky panky' business going on campus so that way the dorms were clear across campus from each other to make this even harder for the girls and boys to get together and cause trouble.

Therefore the girls followed Chrysta, Azurine and Vega whereas the boys went with Orion and Skye. The dorm hall was just one amazing work of art in and of itself from how it was built and the history that came with it.

The girls would normally be acting a bit differently than they were at the moment. Like normally Pinkie Pie be bouncing off the wall or Fluttershy be commenting on the cute little birds in the trees outside the dorm or Rainbow Dash saying "Awesome" a zillion times.

But everyone was just really whirling their heads around in stunned silence and was really too caught up in the moment to say really anything. They just kept pushing their trollies till they finally came to an elevator and took it up to the seventh floor and got out.

Then Chrysta looked down at the clipboard she was holding and turned to her two companions and whispered to them and they smiled and nodded.

"Alright will the three girls named Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity please follow me? I'll show the three of you too your dorm room," Vega turning to the group and Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity began to follow the hazel eyed woman as she lead them to their room.

"I'll need the two called Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to follow me then," requested Azurine and Pinkie Pie skipped and Fluttershy simply walked slowly and that left Chrysta with Twilight and Sunset.

"Alright follow me you too and let's get you to your room," so they walked down the hall for about five more minutes and took a left and came to the dorm room marked 7-15 and opened the door.

It was a nice and spacious enough room as dorm rooms go. Each had their own bed, closet space and a desk and a small bathroom as well. Chrysta did inform them also that each floor had both a community bathroom and laundry room to use as well.

After being told where exactly those were she began to help them open their boxes and set up their room as Vega and Azurine did for the other girls and they did their best to just make the girls feel at home make friends with them as they helped them set up the rooms fairly and equally as they worked.

The girls all loved that the helpers were really genuinely friendly, kindheartedly and truly cared for them and really wanted to help them get settled in best as they could. Also that they answered any and all their questions that they had as well.

So for a good part of the day it was setting up their dorm rooms which was pretty exhausting by the time it was done. Though the three nice young women weren't done as they still helped the girls by leading them to the community center so they could get their student IDs which also meant filling out some paperwork.

There was a list of questions about yourself you had to answer for both health reasons also the school just wanted to get to know a little about you it seemed before you started.

This took about two hours to fill out then be properly put into the computer system of the school before everyone got their school IDs and everything. The Helpers finally told them where they'd could get dinner and also informed that for the freshmen they'd get an orientation week so to speak. That tomorrow after breakfast they'd meet in the auditorium where they learn about the school and its rules then they'd get familiarized with the school and actual start classes the following week.

The Helpers were on call at the dorms at all times and worked with the R.A. at all times if anything was needed at all. And everyone was thanked graciously for their help.

It was at dinner which was always a grand feast for the new students of that the girls finally saw their boyfriends again. It turned out they got roomed with whom their girlfriends were room with ironically enough!

Taking great pleasure in the food and feeling at least that this was a good way to at least help them get start at college little by little it was very nice. After finishing their meal and at least mindful of one rule that they'd been told that everyone was due back in their dorms no later than 10:30 the girls all gave their loves one quick kiss before hurry back to their new homes and everyone just sighed.

As the moon rose into the sky everyone fell into a peaceful sleep with their rings glowing brightly. Both Friendship and Magic were burning brightly and a new adventure was just starting and they were all excited about what was coming next!


	3. Orientation

Orientation

Everyone had managed to sleep alright for the first night at campus, the next morning was an entirely different story. The sun seemed to rise way too early into the sky above and everyone was groaning and moaning knowing college started a lot earlier then high school.

So with a collective ugh from all the girls they gathered their robes and shower caddies and made their way to the community bathroom to shower. It was more than a little awkward at first. Given they had to shower with their entire floor. Yes there were enough shower stalls for everyone, though it still was weird showering with a bunch of relative strangers at once.

Still 45 minutes later everyone had showered and done the rest of their personal grooming and was dressed. The Dorm Helpers were on hand to lead the freshmen again to the community center so they'd could get to the seven thirty breakfast with the rest of the school.

The school provide three free meals a day and it was quickly apparent as they got in line for it that the Dreamstone cafeteria staff kept up-to-date on what was healthy, certain students personal needs, as well as given them a good well-round variety on the menu all at the same time.

So everyone was given quite a large and hearty breakfast that was both healthy as well as quite a variety. Though they did notice there were two gummy vitamins on the tray as well. Apparently everyone was expected to take them with their breakfast.

As the girls were trying to find the boys they noticed a few students were being checked by what looked like a nurse whom was asking them something. Not sure what to make of they eventually found the boys and started to dig in.

They're just drinking their Peach Melba sunrise smoothies and taking their first bite of their green eggs and ham sandwiches along with their spiced plum and quinoa muffins and chatting about what to expect first day.

"This is not quite what I was expect to eat when I got to college, I'll admit to that. Though I never really imaging I ever be going to college in the first place, so I guess this really wasn't something I ever intended to truly think about in the first place," Sunset mused aloud as she sipped her smoothie with great pleasure.

"Well, it's not like you ever planned to enter a mirror and become a human teenager and then found you're happier as a human then a pony either, Sunset? I mean none of that was part of the plan when you left Equestira, was it?" Twilight inquired to her best friend/sister who shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. I didn't know what was going to happen when I cross over other then I was just obsessed with the mirror and well I guess I never expect to find myself in this world or finally find my place or home," she said this while nervously playing with her locket.

"Well, darling nothing in life happens the way we expect it too. That's the point of life. No-one knows what to expect and we never know how the story or its characters will play out or if we get a happy ending or not. That's just what makes the story so much fun to read and find out the ending!" Rarity giggled as placed a reassuring hand over Sunset's who smiled.

"I guess you're right, Rarity. But while we're on the subject of stories and all that we should think of this as the next chapter of our own and also something else that we need to talk about now before anything else happens."

"We already know what you're gonna say, Sunset and we're all dreaming about it I reckon last night and the whole time we're unpack ain't I right girls?" Applejack looked at her friends who all nod and they all placed their hands with their friendship rights on the table as did Fledge.

So far their rings looked normal, last summer they'd changed from necklace to rings but throughout their challenging senior year had lost their magic and regained it and right now their faintly glowing to show their magic was alive and strong within them.

They glanced worriedly at each other as they withdrew their hands. "What are you eight gonna do if you do accidently pony up here at Dreamstone?" Butch blurted out.

"Yeah this ain't CHS or Canterlot it ain't like anyone around here really knows or believes in magic." Rusty was quick to point out in his own concerned tone.

"It wouldn't be a good surprise for sure and well with someone kids and teachers we don't really know what the fallout would be and well what it might attract either," Cheese Sandwich added his own concerns.

"I also don't want any of you girls or you Fledge to be thought of as freaks at a totally new school were no-one knows you or the amazing things you've done but well let's face people tease and judge and most would not understand that's for sure!" Soarin' pointed out how most people like to torment those who are different and the biggest flaw of humanity.

"I've been here for two years already and well I can gage a bit of the student populace reaction and some may accept it, but some people wouldn't accept it and there be a lot who go out of their way to make you downright miserable if they saw you pony up." Suave informed them expertly.

"That's really just great we haven't even started yet and before we start classes we have to worry about our girlfriends and my best friend accidently ponying up which we still don't know why it happens sometimes and they still can't always control it or their powers!" Sunrise moaned.

"Doesn't change the fact it's a part of us, bro and like or not we have these powers for a reason and well we are still supposed to use them. We can't change who we are or what we can do anymore then all of you can," Fledge conceded to his best friend.

"I thought you found us to all be awesome for being who we are, Soarin'. Now you don't find us awesome?" Rainbow Dash eyed her boyfriend who shook his head to clear up what he meant.

"I don't want you to be ridiculed or hurt is all. None of us too and let's face it no-one at this school has a clue about magic or you all being well what you are!"

"They do have a point, Rainbow Dash. No-one here expect for our old classmates know what we did at CHS. Though there a great deal of people who aren't from CHS and all the staff here don't know. It might be well scary?" Fluttershy proposed.

"It be more than scary it be freaking them out like 'oh my god what are they? Should we send them to the nearest science lab I'm gonna get a Nobel Prize freaky" if they saw us pony up!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as everyone slapped their hands over her mouth but lucky the cafeteria was loud enough no-one heard her.

"Yes, Pinkie dear we get the point," Rarity hissed.

"Alright point taken with what everyone has said but what can we do? We've done our best to control both the ponying up and master our special powers granted to us at Camp Everfree. But we still don't have full control and the magic still changes every day and in unexpected ways. So what are we gonna do, so we fit in and don't cause a panic?" implored Sunset to everyone.

"I think the only think we can do right now is just try to control our emotions and keep focused on just getting settled in to our new surrounds. Maybe the less stressed we are and less panicky we are the less chance our emotions will make our powers manifest. That's all I can guess at," Twilight offered.

"Well, we did surmises some of the magic is trigged by our emotions as well being true to our elements or when we're in danger. Therefore it's likely if we are calm and relaxed we should be okay," Fledge said in agreement with his girlfriend.

"So let's try and keep ourselves calm and help one another out and that's the best we can do for now," Twilight suggested and everyone nodded.

"We'll do our part as well to help all you out. That's what friends and boyfriends too for their girls and friends as well," the boys told them. Everyone just smiled in friendship and finished their breakfast and just in time as the helpers informed them shortly afterward that the freshmen were to follow them to auditorium for their orientation lecture.

So at least 200 students went with the helpers to go to the auditorium to find out what they need to know about their new school and what it meant to be a college student.

The girls and their boys all got comfortable seats about the middle of the room being very quiet and attentive as they waited for the rest of the new students to settle down. It took about a good twenty minutes before the room was full and another ten minutes before they got silence.

Then a beautiful young woman approached the podium. She'd lovely brunette locks in a sophisticated and romantic updo that had a single streak of brilliant gold running through it. Her eyes an even lovelier shade of green as she walked with grace and poise and when she spoke it was with warmth and kindness and glowing smile.

Her lovely appearance and sweet voice was also complimented her by her well-put-together outfit. A classically styled sleeveless dressed with a matching tailored jacket in a soft light purple color with the skirt stopping modestly above the knees and lavender high heels. Her makeup and few accessories made this woman look allover like a royal.

But she wasn't some princess or queen. When she introduced herself at last she let them know her name was Miss Ariana Corona and she was the Dean of Golden Dreamstone and she was welcome to their new school and home for the next four years.

"I'm very happy to welcome you all here to Dreamstone and would like to tell you all the first and foremost important part of Dreamstone is our philosophy on which our founder Somnus Dreamwings built this incredible school.

" _That no dream is unachievable and we are here to help make anyone dream come true_."

"That as anyone who is familiar with the Dreamwings family and their work with their company the Golden Dream Wishers Foundation which this College is part of is their main focus. To make dreams come true.

Thus we hope at this college to help you all achieve your dreams for your futures, though no dream is achieve by simply wishing. It must also come from a lot of hard work, determination, patience and great effort on each of your part as well.

Though just as the Dreamwings family members believe in their dream to help others achieve their dreams we believe we can help you achieve your dreams and will do whatever we can to help you achieve your dreams.

Somnus's dream has taken flight and many people who've come here have fulfilled their dreams thus fulfilling's his own dreams and we hope to continue that as well.

Though we also feel to honor the man whose dream will also hopefully help achieve your own, we must still honor the rules he laid down when he created this school.

Therefore I'll read them too you know. Please note the rules are also posted in your dorms on every floor to remind you and in your school guidebooks. But you'll hear them for the first time directly from me. So please give me your full attention.

The rules of Golden Dreamstone College are the following.

1\. You are to be respectful to everyone at all times

2\. There is to be absolutely no profanity of any kind at any time on campus

3\. Everyone is to adhere to curfew and be back in their dorms no later than 10:30

4\. You'll have three strikes against you before you can be expelled

5\. You shall have random inspections of your dorm rooms and you're expect to keep them clean.

6\. No Poison can be brought on to campus- drugs, alcohol, cigarettes nor any weapons of any kind

7\. Every student is required to have a monthly checkup with the college doctor and therapist for both physical and mental health reasons.

8\. Parties must be approved of ahead of time with staff of the school.

9\. Guests must be approved ahead of time as well with staff.

10\. The School has a set time for meals. Breakfast is from 7:30 to 8:30. Lunch Noon to 12:45 and Dinner from 5:30 to 6:30. You can get snacks if you need too. No money need at all.

11\. Absolutely 'no funny business" on campus. Dating and romance fine but nothing more physical than kissing.

12\. No stealing or cheating.

13\. You are held fully accountable for your actions and must accept any and all consequences for your actions.

14\. All ruler breakers are sent to the Detention House till the problem is sort out or if legal action must be taken.

15\. Students with cars are allowed to keep on campus as longs as they pay 25$ a month or can pay for three months at once.

16\. Students can work odd jobs around the campus to earn a little extra spending money. Though they must speak with the staff first about this.

17\. No pets except services animals allowed on campus

18\. Students are also expected to help keep the school grounds clean and non-pollute as well

19\. Adhere to the dress code which means as long as it's nothing so outrageous no-one can pay attention it was okay. So nothing that is ostentatious or provocative or shows way to much skin or shows racism in any manner.

"Now that you know of the rules let me assure I know it will be hard to remember them. I'm also aware you're already feeling lost on a campus you really don't know and worried about your first day of class.

Well you don't have to feel scared or worried about that so much either. Another part of Somnus's dream was again to have people help others achieve their dreams. So every freshman or sometimes we do it groups are given mentors for their first year of school to help ease them into school.

An older student will be your mentor to help you get familiarized with the school the rest of the week. They'll help find where you're classes, the rest of the campus, the rules and all the ropes and everything and anything in-between being at school will be.

So it's like having a friend already to help you get settle, you'll always still have the dorm helper working with your R. A. in the dorm halls to aid you in the dorms in any way you may need help as well.

Also if you any questions the staff is more than ready to be of assistance as am I to help anyone who needs it. Now your actual classes don't begin till Monday next week. For the remainder of this week is again just getting you used to your new environment and feeling at home.

You'll find your mentors awaiting outside the auditorium for you in the student lounge. They'll have like those airport signs for you all. Have a nice day and again welcome to Dreamstone!"

Well it took a pretty long time to get out of the auditorium and make it too the large student lounge but the girls and guys met up all were wondering what kind of person they get paired with.

They're a little shocked they're paired up with three people they knew and one they heard about in passing. For they'd met Starlight Glimmer and her boyfriend Sunburst when the observatory had opened and they'd come to Sunset's adoption party. It only made sense as Rarity's boyfriend Suave be one of the mentors.

The other girl named Moon Dancer they heard about when they'd come to the college to see the observatory unveiling and could see she looked a lot like Twilight or least the old version of her.

"Um is this a real strange coincidence or something?" Twilight and Sunset asked at the same time to which Starlight giggled and shook her head. "No, not really, they pick mentors passed on the information you filled out yesterday when getting your school ids.

So it's about who be the best mentors for the younger students and since well three of us knew you it made sense to the dean. Moon Dancer here is my roommate and since she's well very smart they felt she was a good match as well and could be helpful with telling what to expect of classes." Starlight explained.

"I can speak for myself Starlight," Moon Dancer said as she cleaned her glasses.

"I know that, I was just answering their question first as we've actually spoken before and they didn't actually know is all."

"Alright well I guess it makes sense since you're all together we'll all do this together. I'll as Starlight said be helping with the academic part of mentoring you. Starlight you can handle the social part I take it?" Moon Dancer looked up her trendier dressed roommate.

"Yes, I'll handle that. Sunburst you'll handle teaching them directions and familiarizing with the layout right?" Starlight asked her boyfriend who nodded and turned to Suave who just grinned and added, "I guess that just leaves me to reminding everyone of the rules and making sure everyone is having a good time."

Thus began the five junior year students helping the freshmen students and it did seem the group did become closer friends with Sunburst, Starlight and slowly with Moon Dancer as the week went on.

Their ringers only glowed brighter the more friendships they did make but they're doing all the best not to get too excited or let their romantic feelings get to high either or they'd be ponying up.

Still after the week was up and they'd be facing class the next morning everyone just hoped they do their best and all they could do was hope for the best and a single prayer was they didn't pony up!

That what everyone was thinking as they fell asleep wasn't about the classes or anything like that. They just hoped they didn't pony up at all!


	4. Welcome to College Life!

Welcome to College Life!

When that first Monday rolled around that finally kicked off their first official week of college no-one felt truly ready for it. Even though they still had Starlight, Moon Dancer and Sunburst to aid them whenever they needed and of course the dorm helpers assist them in the dorms it was still gonna be scary nonetheless their first official week of college.

And college started _early!_ For one thing they're about to learn at a very fast pace was the daily routine of how best to manage their lives at college and that meant understanding their schedule and mastering time pretty darn fast.

One thing you couldn't do was sleep late. That was a no-no for a starters. When your alarm clock went off at six am you didn't turn it off and snooze longer. You got up and grabbed your shower caddy or you'd not get any hot water at all.

That had been one of the first things Starlight had emphases as important to the girls during the week of getting them familiar with the campus and the dorm helpers had pointed it out too.

So when your alarm went off at six am you better be up and grabbing your bathrobe and shower caddy and heading down the hall to the large community bathroom.

The room was itself was very nice in color done in soft soothing pastel colors with just enough individual shower stalls for each girl on the floor amazingly. Each shower curtain had a unique design to it as well and there was soothing nature music playing overhead.

The bathroom also had a large space with two long mirror walls and sinks to help everyone get their personal grooming done.

This again was at first very awkward to all the freshman girls no doubt judging from everyone facial expressions that they're more than a little uncomfortable by having to share a bathroom with at least 49 other girls.

Though sooner or later it was expected the initial awkwardness would wear off as the school year worn on and they all became more familiar with each other. As such no one really was talking or making eye contact for very long at this point in time.

They're just in a hurry to get showered and cleaned up before hurrying back to their dorm rooms to get dressed, get their things for class together and tidy up their rooms.

Showering, grooming and getting dressed itself took about 45 minute's altogether. Then getting your school stuff together, tidying up your room for the day and double checking everything took fifteen more minutes. As a result it wasn't till about 7:10 that everyone was running to get to the elevators to go downstairs and speeding to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Breakfast was served at 7:30 and older students already had their cliques and were sitting in the vast cafeteria while new students tried to find a few people they knew or doing the hardest thing ever and trying to break the ice and make new friends.

Then over breakfast people were going over their last minute studying or homework or gossiping. For the freshmen of the school they didn't have homework yet so they're fighting down nervous jitters about what would be their first official week of school.

Of course all their mentors spend a few minutes at their tables giving them last minute reassures and promising to meet up with them at lunch to check up on them.

Finally there was a loud bell signal the end of breakfast and the start of what everyone was really dreading. The first day of college. Lucky for the moment the Mane Seven and their boyfriend's minuses Sauvé wouldn't be split up.

The morning classes for all the freshmen were the basic classes that were everyone took no matter what major they were seeking. So they're held in the same building.

They'd learned from their mentors that the many different buildings each unique in design both on the inside and out housed the different majors.

So depending on the type of major for example all majors that fell under things to do with literature the building designed to look like a book with statues to do with people who dreams had been in that field had been in around the build as had the kind of artwork.

Same for the science, math and any other fields you could major in. The common theme they shared would dictated the shape of the building, the overall decor and what classes were held there.

Though just because they spent the morning in an aquamarine and teal oval shaped building covering their basic didn't mean they all were in the same classes at the same time.

Sunrise and Fledge were with Rarity and Rainbow Dash in one class covering basic college math, while Butch and Cheese Sandwich were with Fluttershy and Sunset were covering English and Rusty, Soaring, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight were in science.

They spent the morning what felt really being back at CHS studying and understand the basic of what they learned and showing that they knew the basic of what they'd chosen to study further with their chosen majors.

Though they're still dogged tired by the time they're released to head back for lunch. They found waiting for them was their mentors who offered them all kind smiles and admit the first day was the hardest and even the morning felt like it was hard.

The group sat with their mentors speaking about how the basic classes had gone and how tiring that was. But Sunburst spoke up then. He told them while it's very important to know you're basic and that they'll really need to know them for their majors the hard work will be their majors that afternoon.

Starlight gave a long sigh before agree with her boyfriend and says "I told you before you came in the morning seems tiring? Before this day is over and you come back here for dinner you'll be so tired you'll want to crawl in a hole and die. _And that's just the first day. Try lasting the first week!"_

"It will get easier after you do get settle into a routine and have done it for a couple of weeks," spoke up Moon Dancer. "Everything gets easier the more you do it. After at least three weeks things just feel so natural you won't be exhausted or feeling drained or worried at all. But the first three weeks are the hardest to get use to this routine. But again we'll help you in any way to get into the routine best we can."

"How bad is the afternoon which is devoted to the major classes?" Applejack inquired to which their mentors all looked at each other a moment before just saying collectively.

"It's very hard so just be ready to be drained."

"Well, that's encouraging," muttered Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"Well at least it's a heads up, isn't it?" said Sunset to which they nodded and got ready to go to their different major buildings.

It was true stepping into the different major building was like stepping into a totally different world and you really had to bring more then you're A game that was made crystal clear by every single one of their teachers when they walked into their first class.

The teachers thus far had been as Dean Corona said be kindly, encouraging and nice. But that didn't mean they're teachers first and weren't about pushing you to your limits and not believing in a lots of tough love.

The way each teacher that came in and it was like meeting someone who was so unlike the teachers at CHS or even like Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna really shook the whole group to the core and made them realize they really weren't at Canterlot High anymore.

The way these teachers could hold the room attention without raising their voice above a whisper, their intense eyes looking into your soul and the fast pace of the class and just the complexity of the class it was just brutally a wakeup call they weren't at high school anymore but really at college now!

Dinner that very first night was very hard to swallow because they felt very beat up mentally and just drained from how demanding the day had been and realizing it was gonna be like this every single day!

Though there was as their mentors pointed out some downtime. After dinner they could go to the student lounge to hang out or unwind. They didn't have to go immediately go do their homework. They could just chill for a while.

So they got some smoothie and went to the lounge which was a nice comfy relaxing space but as Rainbow Dash was quick to point out lousy music.

"Geez what with the un-awesome music here?"

"We've really bad radio reception here and not really good CDs and not a lot of people can agree on music so I guess that's the problem?" Sunburst mumbled an answer to why such lousy music was playing around the lounge.

"Well it's about time to do something about that!"

"What are you think, Dash?" Applejack inquired as she batted her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well, we could use some extra money, right? To add to our monthly spending money, right?"

"Yes, that's true, having a meager spending of $200 will go up fast here at college we all know that for a fact, darling. Especially with what we've to take out to pay for our cars to stay on campus." Rarity was quick to point out.

"And who knows what other expense we might get on or off campus?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yeah, there is so many problems we didn't foresee in our senior year! Who knows what surprises are in store for us in college and how fast our monthly allowance will really allow us?" Pinkie Pie said as she blew a bubble from her bubblegum which popped.

"Exactly my point, but I figured I've the perfect solution for a job we can do on campus that up our alley and it is still something we can do for fun and we're already good at it. And it help liven this place up."

"Let me guess and I'm sure I already got this right. You want the Rainbooms to perform a few nights here at the lounge so we can as you say "liven up the joint?" inquired Sunset with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be awesome? And totally fun?"

"It would be, Dash. But what if it cause problems for us?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

Their mentors misunderstood what Twilight meant and said because Starlight cut in, "No, if you go to Dean Corona and ask her permission I'm sure she'll okay it. Everything will be fine. I'm sure they'll be a few more details to work out like where you can practice and when you can perform to make sure it doesn't disturb anyone else or interfere with your own studies, but it really shouldn't be a problem."

"That's not what we're referring too, Starlight. We've some things about us we don't want the rest of the school to become aware of. Things that could be not really embarrassing but could still get us in more than hot water if they're exposed," Fledge explained vaguely.

"It's not breaking the rules, is it? Coming from you Fledge that be pretty bad as your grandfather built this school," Sunburst blurt out.

"No its nothing illegal and not breaking the rules but there something about the girls and myself that not exactly normal to put it simply and we're really worried about it be exposed."

"Trust us when we say most wouldn't understand why our true loves would be hauled off to Area 51 if they accidently revealed here what they could do," Sunrise glanced at the girls and his best friend.

"You really got something about you that big a secret and that freaky you'd be hauled off by the government for experimentations?" Moon Dancer looked at them skeptically.

"We ain't joking trust us, we ain't pulling your leg at all. We've been forever transformed and we're never gonna be _normal again."_ The Mane Seven and Fledge whispered and the rest of the group nodded.

"Okay, mind telling us what this secret is if you can?" their mentors wanted to know still in disbelief.

Reluctantly they pulled out their Smartphones and played more than a few videos of them ponying up at different times for different reasons for the last two years.

Needless to say Starlight, Sunburst and Moon Dancer were more than a little skeptical and shocked but when they saw the look on everyone faces and the rings on the girls and Fledge's fingers all glowing as if to prove they knew they weren't lying.

Starlight was shaking her head and mutter. "And I though the next question I was gonna have to answer to help you get settled into your routine was to tell you the seventh floor laundry day is Friday evening."

"So what are we going to? We do want to play our music and be normal college students. But we also can't control all the time when our magic shows up! Well?" the new freshmen demanded.

"Well, if you want your band to perform at the lounge I say go for it," Starlight started to say when Sunburst added, "But I still do my best not to let anyone else know about your um… talents…"

"I think you should just try and not worry about something you don't know will happen and just for now focus on getting used to the routine of college and getting use to the school work. Keeping your mind occupied on that should mean that your magic will have less of chance to surface if you're not feeding the chance by your own fear if you're more focused on college itself." Moon Dancer pointed out.

"Okay. But can you three keep it a secret?" they all wanted to know.

"We promise. Now about we take you to the Dean's office and ask her about letting your band do some gigs at the lounge and then help you still get use to the routine that is going to happen to you?"

Everyone agreed to this and hurried off to go talk to the dean unaware the friendship rings were already glowing brighter.


	5. Honest Week

Honesty Week

It was the second week of their official week of being college students and well for Applejack she didn't mind waking up early. After all she'd been raised on an apple farm and any good farm bred person knows your day starts at the crack of dawn.

So getting up early wasn't a problem with her, the sleeping with earplugs to block out Rainbow Dash's snoring plus Rarity's insistence that everything be absolutely spotless was starting to grind her nerves a little though.

The dorm rooms were large enough to fit three people maximum and with the help of their dorm room helper Vega the room had been divided up fairly and equally between the three young girls.

However, that still didn't mean they'd gotten used to living together overnight. As it was the same for everyone who suddenly became roommates even with their friends.

You know them one way when you're out in public and with each other but alone in their own personal space? That can more often than not be a completely different story.

Subsequently them and along with every other freshmen was going through the exact same adjusting period of getting used to rooming with someone; whether it be their friends or a stranger. It was something everybody went through no-matter who they were.

There was at least something that was taking a load off the girls and their loves minds and helping them making the transition to college life easier. Something that had greatly helped them through their tumultuous last year at CHS.

Twilight had written a new schedule program on her laptop which she'd named Friendship Dream Dates and it kept everyone's schedules perfectly and would updated instantly at the slightest change and everyone's personal devices would get the change instantly.

This at least gave them all peace of mind that not only they wouldn't have to worry about the where, when, or time and place, but it would make settling into the routine of the college a hell of lot easier as well. Also it should hopeful be helpful in getting their homework and studying done too, so they wouldn't have to cram as much.

It seemed the stander schedule for now as the same format for everyone at the moment with the normal routine for the college classes with the extra activities thrown in there for each of the girls and their loves at well.

As they'd found out all basic classes where in the morning with the major classes in the afternoon. And if your pursing more than one major as the girls were you took those classes on different days.

Applejack's majors were Ecology and Business so on Monday, Wednesday and Friday she'd be studying for Ecology Major and on Tuesday and Thursday she be studying her Business major.

The girls who'd gotten the approval from Dean Corona were allowed to practice for an hour and half after dinner in the auditorium on Tuesday and Thursday nights for their band and were allowed to perform a concert once a week on Saturday evenings at the student lounge.

The girls and their loves reserved Friday night from 8:00 to 9:50 for their dates as they need leave dinner early to go do their laundry and have it done by 7:30 to be ready 8:00 for their date nights and still have time to get back by the 10:30 curfew.

So that was the set schedule for everyone of basically how their normal week was to play out from now on. So hopefully it would work out well and hopefully no magic would come out of them either.

So as the girls were getting ready to tackle their second official week of school Applejack felt just fine that her hardworking and determination would suite her well here at Dreamstone just like it had on the farm.

However things never happen how you expect them to as time and life has taught anyone it is always unpredictable and you never know what's going to happen next or what will happen to you.

Applejack's mind may've been confident in her abilities, that she could handle anything, but would that turn out to be true? Or would life yet again do something she wasn't expecting? Just like she'd spent her last year at CHS with the problem of facing herself?

She was hurrying to get to her first major class that afternoon and was scanning the large lecture hall for a seat finally finding near the back row. The bell was going to ring in five minutes and all the other seats except the one to her right were taken.

Then she notice a straggler was racing in with only about ten seconds before the bell would ring and this girl looked scared to death. She hiss in a loud enough whisper to get the girl's attention to show her where the seat was.

The girl looked so thankful and quickly took the seat next to Applejack and whispered in a timid voice "thank you."

Applejack didn't have much time to really think about the girl as their teacher walked in and they'd to focus on learned about their major which was gonna be extremely tough.

Their teacher looked almost like a nymph and spoke in a young bright voice but it was still hard to keep up with writing notes and still pay attention to what the teacher Ms. Groot was talking about as she was going almost too fast.

Applejack couldn't help but notice that the girl next to her was having a hard time keeping up with taking notes and it looked like she wasn't a good speller either with half her letters backwards.

"Here, you can copy my notes, they're written clean and spelled correctly. So at least you'll get them right," she whispered quietly and the girl looked shocked again that someone would help her.

When class was over and it was time to go to dinner Applejack formally introduced herself to the girl who replied her name was Willow. Applejack wasn't surprised by the girl's name given she looked like a weeping willow.

Her long hair was styled to resemble weeping willow levels, her eyes were a pale green and she wore short jacket, t-shirt, skort with boots that were a greenish brown color.

After introducing themselves they walked slowly together back to the dorms and then to get dinner. Willow seemed to find Applejack's life both thrilling almost intoxicating with how happy she'd been.

Applejack listen to Willow's story and again her name was too ironically perfect. That school never been easy for her since she got teased a lot growing up and most of it was because people thought she was stupid since she had dyslexia.

"That's why I couldn't take notes properly. Even when I was put in special reading classes and taught special techniques to deal with my disorder the teasing really kept them from sticking. I was so thrilled coming here, but…"

"You're worried the same thing gonna happen here like back on the home front?" Applejack guessed.

"Applejack, I know I'm smart but when people think you can't even read? They think you're an idiot and well…? Most people are shocked I got accept into Dreamstone. Though to be honest Dreamstone accepts almost everyone since they wanted to help as many people as possible to achieve their dreams."

"So what are your dreams? I want to help improve the apples and other crops that could be grown back home on my family farm and better improve the business side of farming. That's why my majors are Ecology and Business," Applejack told her honestly.

"I've similar goals as those are my majors as well. I want to improve the quality of farms so better crops can be grown and they can be grown in more abundance and that better business practice can be done in hopes that I can do something to end world hunger.

I want to help improve the growing crops around the world and feed the world. That's my dream to feed the world so no child goes hungry. I've seen too many kids go to school on empty stomachs and seen too many horrific pictures of starving kids and I want to do something to end that.

That's why I came here. But if I can't even take notes or read my own textbook how can I ever hope to do anything to achieve my dream?" she said in a pitiful voice.

"I can help you with that. I'll help you with taking notes and we can study together as we're in the same classes any way. And maybe I can even help you learn to overcome your limits so you can do better on your own."

Willow looked shocked staring at Applejack as if to catch her lying. "You're serious? You not lying to me? I've had too many people tease and torment over my lifetime. How can I be sure you're not lying to me? That you will really help me?"

"Willow I'm an honest person and you can ask any of my friends that I'm know for my honest. And also my friends and I like to help others and make new friends. I'm not lying at all and I really would like to help you. Trust me I'm not lying. I promise I'll always be there to help you and you can count on me for anything," as she held out her hand.

Willow's pale green eyes looked into Applejack's bright green eyes and she saw for herself this girl was telling the truth. So she shook her hand and hugged her tightly. Applejack wasn't expecting the hug but hugged her back.

Her friendship ring was glowing and she barely was able to contain the magic within in and invited Willow to watch her and the Rainbooms rehearsals for their first performance that Saturday which she would love to do as she'd like to make more friends.

So the next night after dinner the girls were not only joined by their boyfriends who were being direct in their dance routine being chorographic y Fledge but by Willow who was introduced to them by Applejack.

It seemed some nervous shivers up and down everyone spines nevertheless they agreed they'd should be trying to make as many friends here as they could and spread the Magic of Friendship. Also they could get an opinion from Willow on what she thought of their music before their first show.

She liked their first set of their well-known songs but asked if there was any new songs they'd be doing? Like one they had never done before that would be special in any way.

Applejack informed there was something that they'd decide to something of that nature. They'd decided when Dean Corona had given them permission to perform weekly at the student lounge that every week that one member of the group would do a sole song to finish the night's performance and it be a special song they wrote about themselves.

They'd called them their Element of Harmony Songs. Willow asked what was with the funny name and they informed it was something special to them and it was something that they would explain week by week to the students and help others understand them and something important they wanted to teach.

Willow found this very exciting and asked who got to go first and they said they're going in alphabetical order so Applejack was busy writing her solo this week and just hoped she be ready to perform it by Saturday.

So the following week it be Fluttershy, the Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Sunset and then there be a duet between Twilight and Fledge.

It all sounded quite amazing and thrilling to Willow. "You guys sound so amazing. And I envy all of you already."

"Why do you envy us, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I know we're an awesome band at all, but it's not like we're the greatest thing since slice bread." Rainbow Dash remarked as the band was packing up as practice was ending.

"You want to help us?" Fluttershy asked the girl who nodded and started help Pinkie Pie put her drum set away.

"I envy you all because you're lucky to have both friendship and love. You all seem so blessed it's almost like magic!" Willow squealed in delight. She looked confused by everyone flinching and looking scared.

"Did I say something wrong? I don't want to feel like I'm trying to invade your group or something. I can just go…"

"It's not that at all, Willow. We're more than happy to make new friends and we like spreading the message about friendship. That's what we're all about in fact," Sunset informed the new girl kindly as she took her hands in a reassuring manner and Twilight joined and smiled kindly.

"We just have some to be honest things from our lives before coming here that could be a little well…"

"Either highly mortifying or taken the wrong way if the college was to find out? I can understand about that. As much as we don't want to admit it we all want to fit in somewhat. We should be true to ourselves yet nevertheless to some degree we have to still conform to our surrounding.

People unfortunately judge you and it's just so hard to deal with it when people are so cruel to the unforgivable crime of being different." Willow replied sympathetically to the people who were becoming her friends.

"Well, everyone is different and yet there is no denying what is basic part of human nature. That if one is different from the rest that most people just hate that person with a passion." Fledge pointed out the sad truth about human nature.

"Yeah, no getting around the sad truth about human beings because as much as we preach and try to teach you can't change some of the sad and bitter facts that are part of humans!" the rest of the boyfriends all nodded in agreement too.

For the rest of the week Applejack could feel the magic inside her building both from her new friendship with Willow, her acts of honest in helping her, band practice and then on Friday it got even stronger.

For their date she and Butch had driven to a nearby nature park to cuddle around campfire, listening to nature and gaze at the moon. As they drank some hot chocolate and enjoyed a quick kiss before they'd to head back so not to break curfew Applejack's magic was slowly reaching its zenith and she could feel it was threatening to explode out her.

Sill she managed to keep it under control for the rest of that night and all through Saturday and when all of Dreamstone gathered in the lounge to hear the Rainbooms perform for the first time they're blown away by their music and its message.

They'd chosen to open with "Friendship through the ages" then go into "Friends are always there for you" and just kept up with it. Finally when 9:45 and everyone had to get ready to go back to their dorms it was time for the grand finale with Applejack singing her Element of Harmony Sole song.

So the band introduce her and she sang her song titled "Element of Honesty" and she sang about herself and what the Element of Honesty was all about it and everyone was really impressed.

They barely had enough time to clean up and get back to their dorms and when Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash got back to their dorm and locked the door Applejack just literally exploded with magic and fully ponied up!

"Sorry! It's been building all week and I couldn't keep it in any longer!" she apologized and it took like ten minutes before she finally returned to normal.

She collapsed to the ground and the girls helped her too her bed she moaned, "If I could only keep it in for a week, I wonder how well you're all gonna do. Because if we learned _anything from our adventures and anything about magic at all. What happens to one happens to us all!"_

And now everyone was really worried how were they gonna keep this secret if they all starting having this problem?


	6. Week of Kindness

Week of Kindness

Fluttershy was dreaming she was in her own little animal sanctuary with all the little critters she adored and with her was Azure Skies the heroin addict she'd helped get clean last year.

They're just enjoying the bliss of this animal sanctuary and their animal friends and her keeping her promise to help Azure stay clean and strong. It was so wonderful.

They she was awakened by her alarm clock from her beautiful dream found herself clutching a stuffed rabbit she'd sewn to replace Angel. It was sad that none of their pets could come along with them to college but those were the rules.

As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she also made a mental note to email Azure and check on how she was doing with her cousin in New Hampshire where she'd gone to live after leaving the rehab center.

Fluttershy only had a few minutes to check the schedule that was on her mini laptop to remind her which of her majors where on which days as she was taking two herself. Her first major Psychology was three days a week so Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and her second major Animal Service was on Tuesday and Thursdays.

She also noted that an email had popped up that it was those in her second major classes' job this week to aid in cleaning up the school grounds as the students had to take turns helping keeping the grounds of the campus looking beautiful and clean.

It wasn't just the groundskeeper and housekeeping who kept the campus looking nice everyone pitched in to make Dreamstone a dream come true. Taking a deep calming breath and trying to think happy thoughts Fluttershy braced herself to face her third week of college.

She found the more difficult of her majors was Psychology since she felt more at home with Animal Service. However just as Applejack had made a new friend and her element had played a part in making that new friend the same thing happened for Fluttershy has she was cleaning up the school grounds.

She was busy picking up a large wad of garbage that had blown in from the highway when she notice a girl who seemed to be by herself by some of the transplanted trees.

Wondering if something was wrong she walked over to the girl. "Excuse me but are you alright? You seem kind of lonely and well, we are supposed to be cleaning up the grounds. Do you need some help?"

The girl who looked like very much like a hippy smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm trying to help these trees by communicate with them. Find out what's wrong with their _souls._

They all came from different lands so far away I'm sure they're scared, so I was trying to help them feel at home here. I figured that was helping the grounds become more beautified if these trees were at home and could grow beautiful from the inside out."

"That's very thoughtful and kind of you. I'm sure the birds and other critters who make their homes on this beautiful campus want to feel better too. It's like I can almost hear them say "thank you' for us both taking care of the school grounds and also taking care of the surrounding forest neighboring the campus."

"You're a very kind girl yourself. Caring so much about both the souls of the land and all who dwell on it from what I can see. Human and critter alike. I can feel only good harmonic vibes from you."

"Kindness is a gift we should all have and share. I'm Fluttershy by the way. What's your name?"

"Tree Hugger. I guess its appropriate name for the daughter of two hippies and the way I act myself. Tell me, Fluttershy if you can _feel the souls of animals, can you feel the rest of nature?"_

"I'm in tuned with nature well, but I'd like to help both people as well as animals after a life changing experience during my last year of high school. Which is why I'm majoring in both Psychology and Animal Service. I feel it's the best way to do kindness to both at the same time."

"Totally feeling you. How about you and I work together to spread the love and kindness to the rest of the fauna and flora of our glorious school for the rest of the day and maybe we can do something more later? Hmm?"

"That's be great, I'd like that. You can join me and my friends during our band practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. My friend Applejack's already invited her new friend Willow and you know what they say. "The more the merrier!"

"Sounds groovy to me."

"So let's go communed with nature!"

As the two new friends went off to continue to finish their job of helping with cleaning up the campus it was already starting to show Fluttershy's magic was already starting to build given her ring was glowing.

Now that they'd two new friends watching in the audience and giving them feedback on their band it did seem to give the Mane Seven and their boyfriends' better insight into themselves and their music.

Willow who thanks to Applejack's help was advising them to be a bit more creative with their lyrics. Maybe she did have dyslexia but always had like the idea of synonyms and that there was always more than one way to say something.

Tree Hugger's suggestion was they needed to play more from their souls. They'd to be one with their music and let it come from their spirit. That it should flow and not be forced or even thought at all just be true freedom of the soul.

The girls were more than a little impressed by Willow and Tree Hugger suggestion. So they asked their new friends to help them improve their band which they agreed to help anyway they could.

So Willow with Applejack helping her of course was gonna work with Sunset, Twilight and Rainbow Dash to come up with new songs for them to perform while every still worked on their personal solos.

Tree Hugger on the hand was gonna help Fledge and the boyfriends work on dancing from the soul. Pinkie was gonna improve the band's props, Rarity was gonna work to update their wardrobe and Fluttershy was just gonna practice her solo for the week.

This was working very well along with everything else and even Fluttershy and Rusty's date night went very well. They went to the lake that was near the campus for a rowboat ride to enjoy some peace and quiet.

But just like with Applejack too Fluttershy's magic was building up inside her. From using her element, her new friendship, being with her true love and by the next night performing her soul sing the song of The Element of Kindness.

So when she barely managed to get back to her room she shared with Pinkie Pie it was not a surprise her magic exploded out of her as she ponied up for ten minutes before returning to normal.

She passed out afterwards just as Applejack had done from holding it in so long as Pinkie Pie had to help her to bed and put the stuff bunny in her arms and Fluttershy managed weakly.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. _How are_ _you gonna handle it next? Since it surely gonna be you next?!"_


	7. Week of Laughter

Week of Laughter

Pinkie Pie was always one to wake up with a smile on her face and a spring in her step and she never was simply walking about the campus. She was skipping about in a very carefree way.

Unlike most of her friends she was only taking one major so every day her afternoon classes were just focusing on her major of Hospitality which would hopefully help her with her dream of planning the best parties for any and all occasions.

She _had learned her lesson_ from what had occurred to her in her senior year when she'd been drugged and nearly assaulted at a strange party, so it wasn't like she was completely naïve anymore.

Though Pinkie Pie still knew something important about life. You couldn't take it so seriously either. Life couldn't be all work and no play or all play and no work. You need to be in the middle as well be able to laugh at yourself and just smile.

Because if you didn't find the humor in life all you see in life was the tragedy and in life you did need the comedy to live through the tough times as well. That's why her element of laughter was so important, why being able to have fun and smile even when things were at their worst was needed so bad.

So yes she was taking her studies seriously she didn't want her friends to think she wasn't, but she wasn't taking them so seriously she couldn't crack a smile and do it in a somewhat lighthearted manner.

Her friends also noticed that Pinkie Pie had taken to chewing a lot of bubblegum lately and they figured it was for her nerves as they all had found one way or another to deal with the stress they'd felt each day in class and the demands of college.

It was during what be her week to sing her solo that Pinkie Pie's magic started to build. She'd just entered the building where her major was hosted in and usually she sat with Cheese Sandwich but her Pinkie Sense was drawing her towards another location.

Following it she took a seat on the left side of the class next to a boy who looked like he could be a relative of Snow Miser from the Christmas Specials they aired ever year.

He was so cold, serious and not smiling at all. She plopped down next to him and held out her hand grinning widely and spoke super-fast, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm from Canterlot! I'm majoring in this class because I want to be the best party planner ever and bring laughter and joy to everyone in the world! So what's your name? Where are you from? Why did you chose this major and would you like to be my new friend?!"

The boy slowly turned with his icy blue eyes gazing at the bubbly animated girl in disbelief. His expression was very serious and he didn't smile at all still look very cold and unfriendly.

"My name is Cold Feet if you really must know. I don't feel I need explain my origins or reasons for being in this class to you and no I don't want to be your friend. Now could you please stop your annoying chewing of that gum and please kindly be quiet so I can hear what our professor is trying to talk about. Thank you."

Pinkie's curly hair deflated instantly but she was far from being deterred. The way she saw it if her Pinkie Sense told her to come to sit next to this boy and if he wasn't smiling it was her job to make him smile. And she wasn't gonna leave him alone till he smiled.

Cold Feet she observed throughout the class was far too serious and clearly didn't know how to have fun. It didn't take her more than the first 45 minutes to figure him out.

He clearly knew only work not play nor had ever smiled not even one day. He was like ice. Hard, frozen and cold. She needed to melt that and get him to warm up some and have some fun.

Amazing she was able to concoct a plan to help Cold Feet and still do her school work at the same time. When class was dismissed and he was leaving she skipped alongside him and was her usual chatterbox self.

She just talked nonstop about anything she could till he finally cracked and yelled at her. "Why can't you leave me alone? We're supposed to be respectful of others on campus! So can you just respect me by leaving me alone?" he said in the politest tone he could manage.

"I could, if you weren't in so much need of my help. But I can't ignore someone in need of laughter. It go against my very nature not to help someone who needs it so badly not to make them feel laughter and smile."

"Help? Laughter? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion as they exit the building and then to his surprise it seemed from out of nowhere Pinkie Pie pulled out a unicycle and start riding it around him and juggling several different objects.

"Cold Feet, life yes is a juggling act and yes one must be center but there is something I learned long time ago. When I was just a little girl that you really need to know," as she continue to mesmerize him as she juggle so many different objects as she went around him in a figure eight fashion.

"What are you trying to say in this strange metaphor?"

"Life is colorful, its unpredictable, and it's a constant juggling and balancing act. But between the juggling and balancing you must also learn to have fun and just laugh!"

"You think I don't know how to laugh?" he now looked very confused as he realized her objects were really reflected her words as she was juggling rainbow balls and yet not paying attention to many things all the while still pulling this off.

"Cold Feet I can tell right now you're way too uptight, serious and don't know how to have fun. So I'd like you to climb on and try to do this yourself," as she jumped off and landed perfectly with one hand steadying the unicycle and the other still juggling the balls.

He looked like she was nuts or if the hundreds of students were paying attention but they weren't. So he tried to get on but couldn't manage it till she helped him and then put a helmet on his head.

Then she told him how to focus and the trick to keeping balance. He was very wobbly but even as he teeter he was feeling a small sense of fun.

"Now try juggling the balls and listen a bit more."

"But there no way to juggle the balls and still keep my balance on this thing! That's too much to handle!"

"Yeah, in life there is always too much to handle," she admitted as she juggled the balls and as she tossed them to him and he didn't realize she was teach him to juggle.

"The point is even when there too much to juggle you can still have fun if you just find the humor in life and how to smile. I mean you find me right now the most ridicules goofy girl you have ever seen right?"

"To be frank, yes."

"Well, take a look at yourself right now."

Then he realized he was now somehow able to do what she'd been doing and she helped him stop and got him off the unicycle and then asked him how he felt.

"That was both dangerous and silly! And what was the point?"

"Well, it was a bit silly and goofy yes," her blue eyes glitter, "But how do you really feel?"

He paused and then just felt something bubble inside of him and he had to smile and laugh. "It was I have to admit _fun._ I never even learn to ride a bike! And now I just rode a unicycle and I must have looked so silly."

"But you really don't care how you looked? You just enjoyed having a good time and how does it feel to smile?"

"My face feels funny from smiling but it's such a welcoming sensations I wish to do it more. I must admit my family is always about work and being serious we never really did anything just for fun and never did we laugh or joke."

"Well, Cold Feet, if you can't find some humor in life everything gonna be a tragedy. And part of hosting a party or any event is to bring smiles, laughter and fun.

So again why are you in this class if you never felt those things? Hmm?"

He paused for a good ten minutes before he told her the truth. "I wanted to major in Hospitably to learn about fun since I never knew what it was before. Since everything when I was growing up was about nothing but work, seriousness, and never having fun or smiling."

"I guess that's why my Pinkie Sense drew me to you. Since I'm exactly the one to teach you the things you wanted to learn. And also my best friends can help you learn more about friendship as well. It's what we do."

"Friendship? You teach others about friendship? Is having friends fun?"

"You'll have a lot more fun at a party full of people then a party of one. You're welcome to join us at our band practice and let us know what you think.

My friends Applejack and Fluttershy already invited their new college friends now it's my turn. So band practice is at the auditorium Tuesday and Thursday after dinner for an hour and half.

I'll come get you and we'll show how to have a great time!"

"Well, it be nice to finally have some fun and actually make some friends. Thanks Pinkie Pie. Um before I go to back to my dorm can I have some of your bubblegum? My nerves are really shot and gum really soothes. Even though my mom hated me for chewing it."

"Here you can have like five packs I've like 2 dozens. See you later, Cold Feet!"

Well when Cold Feet came to band practice he lived up to his name since he was really shy and almost didn't show up if it weren't for Pinkie dragging him in. Though everyone was really kind and friendly to him and making him feel comfortable.

As part of the growing group of friends the Rainbooms did ask after playing a few sets of their new songs that Willow helped and showing off the dances that Tree Hugger had helped with they asked if Cold Feet had any ideas to help the band with.

Cold Feet was very quiet and then admitted that he was a bit artistry and could totally help Pinkie Pie make some better stage props to really enhance their performance.

"That be totally awesome! Looks like every one of our new friends can help us in a bunch of ways."

"Well one good deed deserves another don't you think, Dash?"

"Yes, Sunset is right, Rainbow Dash. I think we can all agree that we all like spreading the Magic of Friendship wherever we go and we're thankful to all you." Twilight turned to the three confused college students.

"Magic of Friendship?"

"We consider friendship in its own way magic. That's part of inspiration for our songs and these Elements of Harmony solo songs," Sunset explained who was looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, it's kind of our group's philosophy and how we see ourselves and how we live each day. So when I sang about Honesty it's because that the trait that most defines me and that is one component that makes up friendship." Applejack interject as she looked at Willow while she said this.

"And my Element of Harmony is my truest trait was Element of Kindness so that why my song last week was title as such," Fluttershy added on.

"So let me guess your song is called Element of Laughter?" Cold Feet guessed to which Pinkie Pie nodded.

"You're smart, Cold Feet or you just got that from what I was talking about so much."

"So what are the other elements? Or what are the rest of your group defining traits that you feel make up friendship?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well, as I'll be doing my solo next week my Element is Loyalty." Rainbow Dash answered.

"I represent the Element of Generosity so I cannot wait till my turn to sing my solo about that," giggled Rarity as she combed her hair.

"It took me a long time to figure out what I'm in friendship since I had to learn about friendship but I'm Empathy," Sunset explained while glancing around at everyone bewilderment.

"My love and I do everything together so we are doing not a solo but a duet. And are Elements are Magic and Dream. But Magic comes to mean a number of things for the magic within someone is different for everyone." Twilight started to say when Fledge joined her and finished "Just as each dream is unique for every person."

"Well, maybe we'll have more friends joining the group by the time each of you have your solos or your duet," was all the three new friends replied.

So two days of band practice went well and Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich had a usual date. They went to the edge of the woods and had a water balloon fight with each other and kissed once they ran out of ammo.

It seemed with each Saturday performance the students of Dreamstone were getting more and more excited and more eager to see the Rainbooms and their backup dancers perform. And never knowing which girl be singing the end finale solo song was always a treat.

Though for the girls it wasn't such a treat because Pinkie just like Applejack and Fluttershy just barely got back to her dorm room before her magic popped out of her like a balloon and she ponied up for ten minutes and passed out once turning back to normal.

"That was some party! I hope Rainbow Dash doesn't feel this wiped out given its likely her turn next week!" was all Pinkie said as she crawled into bed.


	8. Week of Loyalty

Week of Loyalty

Rainbow Dash had had enough of the books and classroom side of Dreamstone so she was more than happy to be out of the sports field under the watchful eye of Spitfire who was training them all to play for the college sports team.

Right now they're training to play for the school lacrosse team. Rainbow Dash was naturally the star but was trying really hard to not let it go to her head or let her usual show-off ways come to play.

After all it was because of her being loyal to her own beliefs and turning in Lighting Dust she was even here. She was determined to show there was more to her then what most people expect. That she wasn't arrogant, selfish or self-absorbed.

That she was able to be humble, modest and a team player and could and would help her team mates. It didn't take her long to show she was gonna be loyal to this vow of hers and loyal to those who needed her help.

She quickly noticed there was one girl who was struggling to keep up with the drills and do her best. Dash could tell she had the talent and potential, but lacked the confidence and there was something holding her back.

So walking over to the girl who had looked like she could be on fire if she tried. Her neon orange hair was in a Mohawk with a thin ponytail and her bright red eyes burned with fiery passion but again even with all that passion she seemed incredibly self-conscious about something and Rainbow Dash notice unlike everyone else who was dressed in shorts she wore sweatpants.

"Hi, my name's Rainbow Dash, what's your name?" she asked nicely.

The girl looked startled and tripped over her tongue a few times before saying in a raspy voice, "Sizzle"

"Nice to meet you, Sizzle. With an awesome name like that you must have some mad skills."

"I did… I mean I do…" she fumbled nervously as she played with her thin ponytail.

"Um, you know we still have two hours of practice would you like to be my buddy for practice?"

"You want me to be your buddy?! Umm…no I mean yes… I mean I'm not sure…"

"If you're worried about making a fool of yourself don't be. We all made fools of ourselves before. I've done it plenty of times and my parents have enough photos of all the times they embarrassed me to prove it."

"It's not that…"

"Don't worry we'll work together and we'll see what each other skill level is and just see how we progress from there. C'mon," she offered her hand and Sizzle after a few moments took it.

Spitfire worked them mercilessly till they almost became dogs starving for a bone. If pony Spitfire was hard human Spitfire was just as hard and both were about pushing those under them to their limits and not afraid to speak their minds.

During the practice Dash notice again and again that Sizzle seemed to be self-conscious about something and she guessed it had to with her right leg. Whatever it was it was distracting her from doing her best and not wanting Sizzle to be given a hard time she did her best to help her make up for her mistakes like a true friend.

She step in whenever Sizzle became so self-conscious she was about to freeze or about to make a serious mistake and was able to gently help by get beside her and shout encouragement to unfreeze her or distract her enough she just perform out of instinct.

Finally practice was over and they're heading to the locker room but Sizzle still wouldn't undress with the rest of the girls. Rainbow Dash didn't either and deliberately waited till everyone else had left and turned to Sizzle.

"You're gonna be late for dinner!"

"My friends will be okay if I'm a little late, I'm more concerned about you. Something bothering you. I can tell easily when someone holding back. I can also tell just by a glance you're a top notch athlete and Spitfire is clearly impressed with you.

So why what is bothering you so much you'd freeze like your name is Frozen not Sizzle?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone if I show you?"

"I'm know for my loyalty and I've proven today I was loyal to the team and to help you whenever you needed it. What's bothering you so much?"

Sighing she rolled up her right sweatpants leg and revealed a prosthetic leg. "I had my leg amputated two years ago after a house fire. I'm still a great athlete and I still helped my old school win championships. But…"

"You're worried how people here will judge you if they knew about it? You don't want to be thought of as weak or an object of pity?"

"I've been through it already and I had to work so hard to get people realize I'm still the same person before I lost my leg. But so many people are judgmental and I don't want to go through that again. Like somehow I'm less of a person since I'm not 'whole'.

I just can't go through that again. And I want to prove I'm a great athlete but all the thoughts of the unwanted pity or the teasing or whatever?" she let it hang.

"Well, you won't get that from me or my friends, Sizzle. Believe me my friends and I we know what it's like to be different or having something you don't want to be made public.

In fact since it seems all of us are making new friends and asking them to join us for band practice you're welcome to join us for band practice from now on. You'll have plenty of friends and I swear no-one gonna judge you.

And trust me we'll show you there more to you then you think like we've shown all the other new friends were making. There is only one condition really."

"What's that, Rainbow Dash?" Sizzle asked in confusion as they finished getting dressed and were hurrying to dinner.

"Everyone expected to help with the band in some way with an improvement idea. So you got one?" she asked as they dashed into the cafeteria.

Sizzle's idea was to use a black light and see how things changed under it which they found things looked a hell of lot cooler. And it did turn out that Sizzle was able to fit into this odd group of new friends with the Mane Seven and their true loves just fine.

She really did help the group a lot with making the black lighting work for the show and found that all the girls were nice. She was glad that none of the girls did judge and was amazed to learn that a lot of them had lived through life and death things too.

Such as Applejacks' ATV accident, Pinkie Pie's crash and Rarity's rape attempt last year or the fact Sunset had nearly died in her horseback riding accident. Hearing their survival stories really surprised and touched her and the rest of the group of the new friends.

They also liked hearing about the other girls good deeds such as how Rainbow Dash got her scholarship by turning in Lightning Dust, Fluttershy helping Azure Skies at the rehab center or just the romantic tale that Twilight and Fledge shared.

The other boyfriends admitted they're lucky to have such beautiful and amazing young ladies as their true loves and everyone agreed to that.

Rainbow Dash's date with Soarin was simply them going on a nigh hike on the nearby trails and finding a cozy spot in the woods to kiss before hurry back to campus.

They had to admit the black light show was one of their best and sing the Element of Loyalty Song was indeed very awesome and cool under the black light.

Though it didn't change the magical fact that Rainbow Dash barely got to her dorm room before bursting into pony form for ten minutes and passed out from it.

Applejack and Rarity helped her into bed after she turned back to normal and in a very weak voice Rainbow Dash looked at Rarity and moaned, "I hope you're ready for your turn, Miss Prissy. You're not gonna like how this feels when you're lying on your bed next week like this!" and she passed out into oblivion after getting that out.


	9. Week of Generosity

Week of Generosity

Rarity was a lady through and through, and she believed in everything was to be clean, orderly and in its proper place. So she took the longest to get ready for class every morning.

Of course they'd a few surprise inspections given they'd been at Dreamstone two months now but of course they'd passed them all without fail and Applejack and Rainbow Dash had tried to tell her she didn't have to go so overboard when telling them to be so clean they didn't have a speck of dust.

The fact she'd gone over the whole room with a white glove one time had driven them up a wall and told her that was going too far and she'd realized maybe she was being a smidgen too clean.

They'd never had to contact the R.A. or get involved with the dorm helpers other than for a few minor things so no-one had ever gotten any strikes against them. So at least for the last two months of being at college they'd done quite well.

Rarity was going through her fashion portfolio that she would need for her afternoon classes. She was only majoring of course in Fashion Design so that was all that took up her afternoon.

She felt very advance in her class already like at time she should be the teacher not the student, but always remember at the end of the day she was here to get her degree so she could become a real designer.

She just hoped this new fabric she'd made for class today would be useful. It was shimmery not showy, stretchy not clinging. They're supposed to be making their own textiles with computers. Then working with a partner making two outfits with both textiles that complement each other.

Rarity hadn't used the computer to make the fabric she'd just invited herself before coming to college hoping she get to use it. She hoped that the teacher wouldn't be mad but it was something she'd created so it kinda fit.

When she got to class though she suddenly felt like she was little fish in a big pond. She'd taken five minutes to get the textile and now everyone else was already paired up and working on their sewing machines.

Then she notice that there was one other girl who looked like she didn't have a partner either. Approaching her slowly she touched the girl's shoulder who looked up shocked.

"Padron me, but are you working with anyone?"

"No, no-one wanted to work with me. And I thought everyone already had a partner."

"I'll be your partner as I don't have a partner either for this class assignment," as she sat down next to the girl and put her roll of fabric down. She looked the girl up and down for a spilt second.

She was on the short side with limp blond hair and pale blue eyes and her clothes looked like hand-me-downs. Though her smile was the friendliest you could get and there was a tons of fabric by this girl as well as a toolbox but she didn't seem much like speaking.

"My name is Rarity, my you certainly look like you could make open a dress shop with all the fabric you brought."

"Thanks, Rarity, my name is Creel, well actually its Creelisel, but I like just Creel. I can't believe I'm sitting in this room at this moment."

"Why?"

"Because I had to get a scholarship to come here as I'm the first person in my family to go to college or even get through high school. My family truthfully lives on social security and well that's not always as generous as it should be.

I've basically had to use my talents as a seamstress to make ends meet at home given the rest of my family being well… let's just say they're not really able to take care of themselves.

I had to take care of everyone _and get through school._ I'm hoping if I can make it through college I'll finally be able to really help my family."

"Well, I can see you have a very kind and giving heart. I'm quite generous myself. It's my defining trait. I actually made all my friends and all our boyfriends' clothes for college and I'm just generous in general. Is there something I can do to help you in anyway?"

"Well, my best talents are in in embroidery and I do have some creative design. Though sometimes I'm a little not so good with the finer small details and time management?

Also I really can't make pants at all or menswear at all to be honest. So maybe we could help each other with the other weakness as we make something really special for the class assignment?"

"Well, you have such a generous amount of so many different kinds of fabric and I've this one I invented myself I think we can do it. Um do you at least have one you created yourself? For the assignment?"

"This is what I created. I call it mirrored silk," holding up a brilliant red scarp of cloth with tiny mirrors on it.

"Well, let's get started, Creel."

"Alright, Rarity."

Well it seemed the two girls were a match made in fashion heaven as they could play off the other strength and help improve where the other was weak. And between the boat load of different fabrics that Creel had brought and the two invented ones they were able to make two amazing gowns fit for a royal wedding by the end of the class.

One had been made entirely from two textiles they'd invented the other was made from the different scarps of fabric Creel had and some leftover things Rarity had on her as well. And despite being a lot of scarps it came out beautifully as well.

Naturally when Creel got invited to join them at band practice not only did she fit right in and make a lot of friends all at once she was already seeing in her mind's eye a whole new look for each member of the Rainbooms and of course Fledge and the Dancers. She also offered to create an outfit for Willow, Tree Hugger, Cold Feet and Sizzle as well.

Naturally since everyone was becoming friends they'd all starting helping each other out in many ways. It wasn't just helping the band become better for each week's performance.

It was also things like helping with studying for their schoolwork, teaching each other skills, talking about their daily problems and just being true friends and helping others in any way they could.

For the Mane Seven and their boyfriends they consider this a job well done that their new college friends weren't just their friends but also making friends with each other. It meant they're doing their job of spreading the Magic of friendship.

So they're taking a five minute break from playing so Creel could start taking measurements.

"You all feeling better that we all ran into each other?" Applejack asked at large to the group as she passed out some snacks she'd brought to the band practice.

"Yes, this has been wonderful for all us in so many ways," answered Willow earnestly.

"Totally been bringing nothing good vibes!" Tree Hugger agreed.

"You all seem to have this ability to bring people together who really need friends and it's almost magical!" Cold Feet exclaimed.

"You also find a way to bring the best out of all us at well," Sizzle's eyes sparkled with happiness as she said this.

"And since I just joined the group this week, makes me wonder if there someone new each week who gonna be the new person that you'll find that needs your help and will be blessed by you guys and come here next week?" asked Creel as she took out a tape measure was finishing measuring Butch and moving on to Rusty.

"We are glad we are able to do what we do best," Fluttershy smiled as she said this.

"Yeah, we're just gifted in friendship and that seems to be our true purpose in life." Pinkie Pie agreed as she tossed everyone a fizzy drink to drink.

"Totally it's like even if we do succeed here and get are Masters or Bachelors or whatever our true purpose will always come back to just helping others make friends," Rainbow Dash stated this fact.

"It does seem we all have a purpose in life and this seems to be ours."

"Well, we may have not known what our purpose in life was before but we do surely know it now don't we?" Sunset looked at Twilight nodded.

"It's something we taught ourselves with a little help from one special friend who sadly cannot be with us even if she's in our hearts every day. But she merely pointed us all in the right direction and now we seemed to have found our destiny.

"And it's not just friendship we've found its also love and family as well. And well looks like we'll do well spreading that far and wide as well won't we?" Fledge asked aloud.

"Definitely!" cried the boyfriends who looked all sweaty and exhausted from dance practice.

"Well, we better pack up for the night and get some sleep. We still have a full day tomorrow and you and I Suave have to think about what we're doing for our date night!" Rarity's blue eyes sparkled at her boyfriend who merely smiled back at her.

"Don't fret my fair Rarity I've already got it covered. I'll be waiting outside your dorm to pick you up for our date at 8 sharp. Just don't take too long okay?"

"I'll try not to take too long looking beautiful," she giggled.

It turned out Suave's idea for their date was to go have a moonlight picnic at the in the grassy meadow on the far side of campus. They did enjoy their date and did kiss but again the magic was building up and it was reaching its zenith.

The new outfits that Creel had come up with were amazing, magically and mind blowing and Rarity's beautiful sole of the Element of Generosity was sang so beautiful it made a few people shed tears.

Though she to inevitable barely reached her dorm room went postal as her magic reached its zenith stayed ponied up for ten minutes before passing out from it.

She felt as weak and flimsy as the cheapest shirt at the store and muttered, "I'm guessing Sunset next on the list to have this happen to her if this going in order of our names! oh god this hurts!"


	10. New Princess Week

New Princess Week

Sometimes it seems there no sickness that can knock you down like homesickness. And for Sunset Shimmer she was feeling very homesick right now. And she was homesick in two ways.

She was missing her parents Sunfire and Yin Yang terribly but she was also really missing Equestira as well which was strange because on her last visit to Equestria she'd told Princess Celestia her true home was this world.

Still homesick was a strange thing to understand and well Sunset Shimmer wasn't a normal college student. She was born in another world and no matter how much she tried to forget it she was born in Equestira and it always be a part of her even if her heart and home was in this world with her friends and family.

She'd always have a hoof in one world and a foot in the other. She was always gonna be forever as much as human as she was a pony and there was nothing gonna change that about her. Even if her heart was still around her neck every day.

She never removed her locket the gift her parents had given her when they'd adopted her. One side was a picture of her friends on the other her family. So it was her heart within that locket.

Nevertheless she wasn't just a college student she was still the Ambassador of Equestira and Emissary of Friendship; which in all honesty was just another way of saying she was basically doing what Princess Twilight and her friends did in Equestira. She simply was doing it here in this world whilst still occasionally having to go back to Equestira with updates on magical developments and other things of that nature.

Yet homesickness was eating away at her so badly she'd been sending like three emails a day to her parents and like three letters in her magical journal to Princess Twilight asking her for news on Equestira to try and deal with her homesickness.

She was at least always close to home at CHS where the portal was right there to take her back if she wish to return and that had brought comfort, but now that wasn't an option and this was really starting to eat her alive.

"You doing okay, Sunset? You really seem to be well very blue to be honest." Twilight asked the start of the week after Rarity's ponying up.

Sunset who'd been reading about Princess Twilight's story of her son Prince Dream Magic latest antic closed her journal and sighed. "I'll be okay, in time, Twilight. I'll be okay," but she was trying to hide the fact she was crying as she said this.

Twilight who knew Sunset better then she knew herself walked over to her best friend whom she consider her sister and dried her eyes. "Hey, it's not easy for me either to be here and I miss Spike terribly. I can only imagine how much he's driving Mom and Dad nuts now that he can talk.

It's alright to miss home even if we're not that far away. I miss my family too."

"I miss my family and my first home, Twilight. And I'm starting to wonder if I chose the right thing to study. It's not the easiest thing to major in Political Science and I'm not sure if just because I'm technically already political figure or I really just still want to make up for past mistakes," she cried some more as she clutched the journal tighter to her chest.

"Sunset, I really thought you'd dealt with your demons and finally let go of the past. Why do you cling to it when everyone's forgiven you and it so long ago now its forgotten?"

"I've dealt with it and it seems every time I feel like I truly put it behind me there something that brings it back to my mind like it's not fully settled. I really just feel like I'll never be able to fully wipe the slate clean. Even though in my heart I know I've done that it's like some part of me just can't let it completely go.

It's like I'm gonna be forever haunted by who I was and now this homesickness is really tearing me up and its only reminding me I'm more different then everyone else at this college.

All of you were born in this world and I walked through a mirror and out of a statue and still trying to figure out will I ever know what I am and who I am? And I really wish my parents were here right now to help me like they always did."

"Sunset, I know it's very confusing for you given that we know the _real human Sunset Shimmer is dead._ And we know you've not had an easy life and you've been on a very crazy and amazing journey to become who you are today.

Though I think my other self said it perfectly as did Princess Celestia. You're both and will always be part of both worlds. But we are the sum of everything and who you were in Equestira and who you are now ultimately determine who you are.

And it never matters if you have hooves or feet, Sunset. What matters is who you are in your heart and soul. That's who you are and that will never change no matter what your form." Twilight assured her best friend and sister who smiled for the first time and stop crying.

"How did you get so wise?"

"I had a great teacher and an even better sister who helped me learn that about myself when I was worried about myself," and the two of them hugged tightly crying tears of happiness now.

Feeling better after her talk with her best friend and sister Sunset's mind was a bit more upbeat and she was able to get to her afternoon classes without feeling that overwhelming wave of homesickness.

Though it only took someone who had homesickness to recognize someone who had it just as bad as she did. Someone who looked like they might need a friend to talk about it.

Like everyone else it was like their magic was pulling them directly to the person who needed them and their element the most and she was drawn right to a young girl whose facial features and hairstyle were a perfect match for the Statue of Liberty itself.

Sunset didn't even need to uses her gifts which she was trying very hard to suppress to guess the girl was probably from NYC anyway. Her clothes told her they're bought in Manhattan as did her accent when she spoke to answer their teacher's questions.

When classes was being let out she gritted her teeth and just doing what the magic inside was telling her too do she walked over to the girl wearing trendy New York fashion though it couldn't hide the homesickness in her eyes.

"Hello, how are you doing?" she asked in a friendly way with a warm glowing smile.

The girl who'd been preoccupied with getting her bag packed up looked up backed into the desk behind her clearly startled spilling everything she'd been packing up everywhere. 

Sunset quickly bent down to pick it all up while the girl was apologizing and Sunset waved her hand, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have startled you. I just saw you standing alone and thought you looked lonely. I'm sorry if I startled you," as she finished getting all of the girl's possession back in order and gave them back to her.

"Well, I guess I am a bit lonely. My home is so far away from here. I came a long way to attend this college. Several states in fact. My parents were worried about me being so far from home. I told them not to worry about me. I grew up in Manhattan. I mean if I grew up in a city of like a zillion people I should be able to handle myself in a completely different state by myself shouldn't I?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought I could handle being away from home too, but I'm homesick too and my hometown is Canterlot which is the town just outside the college and it still feels like a million miles from here and the school year really just begun."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter then distance truly or how tough you think you are. Homesickness really does hurt," the girl eyes looked far off before she shook her head and looked back at Sunset, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. My name is Liberty. Well actually it's Libertas, as my parents named me after the Statue of Liberty. Silly name isn't it?"

"Given some of the names I've heard back from where I came from not really. I mean really think of some of the names you do hear and really is our names really all that strange?

Sometimes I do think the way we name ourselves are strange. It seems to make more sense in my first home then my second."

"First? Second?"

"Oh, um…My name is Sunset Shimmer," shaking Liberty's left hand who smiled, "Nice to meet you Sunset."

"My pleasure. Um my story is a bit complex. You see I ran away from my original home when I was young and then came to Canterlot. The high school I was attending found out so they placed me in foster care where I ended up with my parents Sunfire and Yin Yang who officially adopted me after I nearly died in a horseback riding accident.

I know it's a long and complex story but that's the short version of it. Though right now I really miss my parents and my home. Since it took so long to find my home and family and to find friends. To you know finally be happy,' as she opened her locket to show her.

"You must've had some reason you ran away from your original home that I'm not gonna pry into since that's not my business. Though I suppose since you've been through so much I'm suspecting that's why you can related to people. Since you've been through hell and back again."

"It's one reason yes. I'm also still trying to deal with past demons of when I was well a raging she-demon. I'm taking this major because I'm thinking this is the best way to make up for my past."

"I'm taking this class to help the poor and downtrodden since I've seen enough of those and tired that the government really never helps the people it should be helping and I want to really be the person who does help those who can't help those who don't have a voice and can't help themselves."

"Sounds like we both want to battle different demons for different reasons."

"I guess we do. Thanks for talking to me. It was nice."

"Well, I can do more than just talk to you once. I'm offering you friendship. My other friends have all made one new friend because of their most notable trait and then invited that friend to come to our band practice nights. We all hang out and bond and then somehow the new friends always have ideas to improve our Saturday shows. You want to be my friend to join us on band nights?"

"Well, I do admit I've not made a single friend since coming here and if this seems to have worked with your friends and the people they've invited maybe this magical effect you guys have will work with me as well. I'll be there."

So that Tuesday night when all the girls were leading their friends in no-one was surprised really that Sunset had brought someone owing to the fact they'd expected it was 'her' turn.

Sunset introduce Liberty to first her friends, then the boys and then to the rest of their new college friends. Then everyone settle down as the girls played their normal music for a little bit. Then tried a few new songs. Then stopped to let the boys try out their dance moves that Fledge was teaching them.

Then came the break time when everyone just chilled and tried to brainstorm this week's idea to make the show unique and special and everyone was looking at Liberty to come up with something to really spice it up.

"Well, since what drew me and Sunset together is being homesick maybe you can do a background of some kind? Like have a laptop playing a movie show of some kind showing some of the other students home towns so everyone knows we all feel kind of homesick but we're all still family and have a home here at the college?" she suggested which everyone admit was a good idea and got on it at once.

Things continued as they had for the others the weeks before which meant classes continued, friendship strengthen, the band practice more and got ready for their next show, Sunset worked on her solo and then got ready for her date night with Sunrise.

They went to the river near the school for their date sat on a blanket to just stargaze and yes they did kiss too. Then the next night at the Rainbooms Saturday night concert at the Student Lounge the crowd loved this week surprise that everyone was acknowledge that they all felt homesick and that it was alright to feel that way.

And as the night winded down and the girls made it back to the dorms for the 10:30 curfew Twilight barely had time to shut the door behind them when Sunset's magic burst from her and she'd her ten minute transform before passing out and Twilight had a hard time heaving her onto her bed.

Sunset barely had the strength to look her sister in the eye and tell her, "You've got to be strong, Twilight because we both know for sure you'll and Fledge will go through this next week yourselves and I want you to be prepared, my sister. So promise me you'll be strong!" to which Twilight could only nod as they held each other hands firmly.


	11. Old Princess Week

Old Princess Week

Twilight and Fledge were so in love and clearly soulmates no matter what world or form they took they're truly one. So it wasn't surprising they're going through this building of their magic at the same time.

Nor was it any surprising they're dealing with the same issues at the same time given how intertwined they're with one another. Neither of them were having truly any problems with the academic side of college.

Fledge was excelling at the top of his class in his chosen major of Counseling's Psychology given his natural talents in giving good advice, working well with young people and just easygoing nature. So for him his chosen path seemed to suit him well.

As for Twilight? She'd chosen also the best majors for her intellectual mind. She was taken classes in the most advance mathematics classes that would've thrilled both John Nash and even Ian Malcom from the Jurassic Park movies for his Chaos needs.

Her science majors were vastly different sciences to challenge her best. She was also studying physics, chemistry, computer science, and genetics! Consequently for her she had a different major class every day of the week to attend!

Thus both she and her true love enjoyed the challenge they're presented in the classroom and being at least the top of their freshmen class of their chosen major, but they're not the top of the social part of the of college.

They still had a ways to go even after two years of learning about the Magic of Friendship with the social aspect of being around people. It'd been hard for both of them at CHS which had been made slightly easier thanks to Twilight's counterpart at least breaking the ice and awaking the Magic of Friendship for everyone at CHS.

Here at Dreamstone? It was like starting at rock bottom and outside their group of friends it wasn't easy for them for two reason. Fledge was hinder by his sheltered upbringing by his overprotective mother and the fact he was the grandson of the school founder.

Twilight's problem was sometimes people were intimated by her smarts and took it that she was a know-it-all and cared more for schoolwork then having a good time.

Plus people thought them being a couple was a mismatch as they'd already could tell people couldn't figure out what they saw in each other already make preconceptions about them as a lot of other people had.

So it hadn't been easy for them to try and make some new friends of their own yet. Yet fate and magic went hand in hand and just as the other girls' magic had drawn them to a person in need of them and their element it wasn't shocking that a couple in need of both Dreams and Magic needed Fledge and Twilight's help too.

It came when they'd been taking a much need break between classes and sitting on a bench going over their notes from the last two weeks of classes that they happened to glance up at another couple sitting across from them.

This couple looked like they're troubled about something and also that they're feeling some of the same issues they're feeling. Also they thought they looked vaguely familiar. Getting up they walked over to causally introduce themselves.

"Hello there. How are you doing on this beautiful day?" Twilight asked as it was a very nice autumn day with how the trees were changing and it wasn't that chilly but perfect.

The beautiful black girl looked up from her notebook to answer Twilight and flashed her an engaging smile that light up the small circle they'd chosen to have their break in.

"It's a delightfully beautiful day I'll agree to that. Peaceful, tranquil and easier to get away from the petty distractions and sideways looks of unspoken words of disapproval."

"I agree with you, Black Rose," concurred the white boy next to her. Compere to her he wasn't that attractive and his clothes were messy to her clean and refined taste. He also needed a shave given the stubble on his face.

"Thank, for agree, White Wing," Black Rose replied sweetly as she played with a necklace that reflected her name and she gazed at Twilight and Fledge for a moment with a strange look before snapping her fingers.

"I know why you two look familiar now. You're Twilight Sparkle like the smartest girl in the freshmen class and your Fledge Dreamwings the founder's grandson and from what I heard pretty darn smart yourself."

"Yeah, that's who we are but that's not _all we are."_ Fledge answered back in a slightly defense way and White Wing held up his hands in gesture of peace.

"Hey we didn't meant to imply we're like the rest of those people whom speak without saying the words about how they feel about you two. We get the same treatment as well for us being a couple."

"So it's like you're judged as a couple based on petty difference? And you can't feel the magic within you either because of other people narrow mindness?" Twilight asked them and they nodded.

"Not sure what you mean by 'magic' if you mean self-confidence or love or a bit of both," replied Black Rose, "But yeah me and White Wing have been together since the eighth grade and neither of peers or family ever really liked us being together for more than the obvious reasons."

"Let's me guess," Fledge started and cleared his throat, "Because your different races, because your family Black Rose I'm guess is very devoted to faith and White Wing isn't, your with money and you're brought up to be a lady with brains and he was poor and not manners?"

"How did you figure out all that?" White Wing in a curious tone and Fledge simply blushed. "Well I may love fantasy but doesn't mean I've not read mystery books a few times.

My mother made me read a lot of different books when I was home schooled. Every classical book, Shakespeare and also all the Sherlock Holmes books. Some of the famous skills of simple observation stay with you after reading all his books and having to pass a test on his work.

"Really? You learned to pick up tiny details from the greatest detective by reading his books?"

"Reading helps a lot but yeah my mother Strawberry was so overprotective I wasn't even allowed to attend actual school till I was 16 and that's where I met Twilight on my first day and for me it was love at first sight."

"As it was for me and we did break up for a short time last year for a dumb reason but we quickly realized why we love each other and know now we are meant to be and why we love each other and nothing gonna break us apart again." Twilight finished as they hands became intertwined.

"We'll that really impress us to hear that from you. We've actually wished we could've talked to you guys sooner. To have people who could possible related to us.

You're idea of magic within is great. We do love each other despite our vastly different backgrounds, but we think it's our difference that make us stronger not weaker.

And well it's because we've seen both sides of the world its inspired us to want to do the majors we've chosen for ourselves and in hopes we can bring our two worlds together and help bright our worlds together and make this world better for everyone," the couple explained their dreams.

"I want to help kids who faced tough times and Black Rose wants to learn the math and sciences stuff and be able to teach it too the underprivileged that could never afford so they can go on and make a difference in the world as well. _That's our dream."_

Of course they did some more talking and by dinner time they'd invited them to join them at that week's band practice which they gladly agreed too. Now the group had eight new friends and these new eight friends seemed to be forming a special group all their own.

They're all thankful for being brought together by the girls and Fledge and being taught about the Magic of Friendship along with each of the Elements of Harmony and how they'd learned to bring out that Element in themselves from the person that had befriended them.

In addition to that the Mane Seven, Fledge and all the boyfriends were thankful in turn for their help improving their performances for their weekly concerts, being their new friends as well and just hanging with them and having a study buddy for their major classes.

Overall this was helping one and all in many ways and as everyone was chilling near the end of Thursday night practice after listening to Black Rose and White Wing's suggestion that this week theme should be how you don't have to be the same to be friends or lovers everyone was talking with their new friends about just what they'd learned since they'd made friends.

"I'm honestly thankful for your help improving my reading skills, Applejack. And it's helped me be more honest in general myself," Willow truthfully told Applejack as they're going over their notes together for Ecology and she blushed.

"Not a problem Willow. One good deed deserve another and I'm honestly glad I've been able to help you and we're friends."

"If you hadn't be so kind to me Fluttershy I still be thought of as a bit of a weirdo so thanks for your kindness," Tree Hugger said as she hugged Fluttershy who replied in a thoughtful tone. "There is a lesson to learn in all of us so please be kind to those around us. That's the true lesson of kindness my friend."

"I'm just glad I'm not a frozen block of ice anymore and can have fun at last. That and I know how to ride a unicycle which is so fun and cool. Thanks for teaching me to laugh, Pinkie Pie!" Cold Feet was chuckling as both he and Pinkie Pie's bubblegum bubble popped all over their faces and they smiled as they got it off their faces.

"Laughter that brings a smile is its own reward for me!"

"At least you helped me gain confidence to feel whole again and now I don't feel like anyone gonna judge me by my leg, Rainbow Dash. Thanks for being so loyal to me and standing by me all this time," Sizzle replied in a thankful tone that

Rainbow Dash just replied coolly. "You're an awesome person Sizzle and friend and being loyal to a true friend is easy!"

"Well thanks to your generous spirit Rarity I'm able to spread my own better and it's helped me do more to help my family back home. So thanks for helping me too that!" Creel thanked Rarity graciously which Rarity blushed pink.

"The spirit of generosity works so many miracles it helps all who teach it so by helping you it makes me know I've done a good job and that all the thanks I need, Creel."

"And having a friend who understand me is all I need as well, Sunset. It's great to just have a great friend like you. Someone who can feel and understand someone so well," Liberty bear hugged Sunset who barely was able to breathe before replying back.

"Knowing I can help others by able to sympathize due to past mistakes and that I've learned from them helps me and by doing that I can continue to help others and myself."

"And for us? Meeting a couple with similar issues is nice. To have a special bond to share things with people who truly understand what you're going through and how you feel. So thanks Fledge and Twilight for inviting us to join your group tonight."

"What you said goes for us double," the couple replied.

"We too have enjoyed making friends with all of you too," Butch started to say and Rusty picked up, "Yeah seeing out girls find friends and help them and make them happy brings the greatest joy to our hearts.

"The biggest smiles light up our faces," Cheese Sandwich started and Soarin finished and "Our hearts all soar to heavens knowing they've done their true purpose of helping others and knowing others aren't lonely and they've helped them make friends!"

"And that their true talents shine as brightly as they do and that why we love our beautiful princesses so much." Suave informed them and Sunrise finished.

"For they magical in so many ways and they can do miracles big and small. All by being themselves and helping people by giving them the biggest gift that we all need the gift of a friend? Well how can you not fall in love with someone with the talent to help anyone make a friend?"

With those thoughts and words ringing in everyone's mind they packed up for the night and Fledge whispered he'd a surprised for his and Twilight's date night the next night.

His surprise was too take her to a secret room that his grandfather had built for his grandmother so they could be alone to really enjoy each other company and not have anyone see them as they kissed.

This was indeed one of their best concerts and the surprise duet of the Elements of Dreams and Magic was amazing and mind blowing.

However when both got back it was very hard for Sunset and Sunrise to help their best friends/sister/brother get to their beds after the expected ten minute pony up from the built up magical energy and the passing out from it.

It was concluded they really need help now. This problem couldn't go on much longer if they had another build up and couldn't make it back to the dorm rooms a second time to have it behind closed doors. Something had to be done! Also the painful and exhausting toll it took on their bodies? They couldn't go through it twice!

Something had to be done!


	12. Princess Meeting

Princess Meeting

Two exhausting weeks had passed since Twilight and Fledge had succumb to their built up magical energy and ponied up. The gang's new friends couldn't help but noticed week by week their friends looked a little sick after their concerts.

They're sure they'd broken any rules but could tell something wasn't right at all with the girls or Fledge who'd helped them so greatly. So out of concern for their new friends' health they'd first contact the school's doctors and then talked to whom they'd knew to be their friends' mentors.

So for the first week the Mane Seven and Fledge had all been sent to the on campus clinic to be examined by both Dr. Travis Jasper who was the medical doctor in addition to being seen by his wife Dr. Nikki Jasper who was the school therapist.

At the end of week of being poked and prodded and their minds probed they're released and the results were sent to both them as well as Dean Corona.

The doctors had come to some stunning conclusion which as they'd told the Dean in private made no senses as they'd checked all the medical records of all eight of the students and what they'd been eating so what the blood work made no sense even if the test showed all the same results for all eight of them.

All eight of them had a sever lack of iron potassium and B12. And based on what the other students had told them each had start one week after the other. But this wasn't spreading to the other girls' boyfriends or their new friends. Just the seven girls and the one girl's boyfriends.

Their mental exam showed they're under severe stress and not just from the normal stress of being new in college but they're all keeping tight lid about some kind of secret that was really stressing them out was the conclusion of their therapy report.

But the mental stress and whatever was draining them of these key things in their body wasn't a good combination either way. The Dean asked the husband and wife what they wanted to do as she didn't want any of her students to be sick or endanger.

Well they did need to get come in for the next few weeks for some massive doses of shots to give them what they're lacking. And see the therapist on a weekly bases to hopefully deal with what was bothering them and maybe tell whatever secret that was bothering them.

Agreeing she let them know about it.

So that's what had brought them the following week to the lounge with their mentors who're informing them of what was to happen to them. They'd taken the news well nor the news this was all to happen with midterms coming up and realizing if their magic continued to plague them things would only get them more sick and hurt them and their chances at school.

"Your friends are really worried about," Starlight was telling them and Sunburst added, "It would seem magical does have some serious side-effects on the body when it's repressed for too long. This cannot be good for you eight overall if it does happen again."

"Yeah, it could make you all go into a coma or something. Plus with midterms you'll be so stressed out you're bound to pony up if you're trying to repress it. You'll fail both school _and put your health at risk."_ Moon Dancer said in a frank manner.

"You eight can't hide this anymore, but you can't tell the doctors or the dean the true source of what is causing you to be ill either," Butch pointed out as he tugged nervously at his ponytail.

"No-one will believe or if they did who _knows what would happen to you guys?!" Rusty whispered in fear._

"You could be shipped off to a government lab or chopped up or something!" Cheese Sandwich.

"Yeah we've seen enough movies what they do to freaks and they can't all be lies or stretches of human imagination. Or worse instead of experimenting on you the government might try to exploit you guys as weapons! Make you find ways to find and harness magic! That's a possibility too!" Soarin brought up with his voice crackling with fear at that imagery.

"I'm not having my girl used like a guinea pig for experiments or as if she's a gun either!" Suave vowed.

"Needless to say we don't know what's going to happen because even if people say you all pony up on Tecna' webshow back home they most likely thought it was just computer editing or something so they didn't believe it was real. Fact is _if they knew the truth?_ Human races has proven time again they fear what they don't understand and will exploit anything and everything for profit! And I don't want my best friend or girlfriend and friends to be become objects of greed and power either!"

"Then what are we going to do?!" everyone asked in a low hushed whispered before Twilight turned to Sunset with a desperate look in her eyes.

Knowing what she wanted Sunset played a second with her disguised crown and pulled out her journal and got to writing a letter to Equestria telling them about their emergency dilemma and they needed help ASAP. After she finished she closed the book and sighed.

"Well don't expect a reply any time soo….WOW!" as the book shook violently and was glowing brightly and they all had to clamp down on it to keep the rest of the students in the lounge from noticing it.

They released the book and it flipped open on its own and there were glowing golden words and Sunset began to read aloud what it said.

" _Dear Princess Sunset Shimmer,_

 _Hearing of your plight I've just called the other Princesses to my castle and we are requesting your presence immediately to talk about how best to deal with your crisis._

 _Please come as soon as possible as time is clearly not on your side so we can figure out best to help you and our friends on your side of the mirror. We'll be expect you no later than tomorrow evening._

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle"_

"Um no offense to my Princess Self but how does she expect you to get to Equestria?! The portal back at CHS and you can't leave campus and get back there in short amount of time! There the whole time difference between the two worlds to deal with as well!"

"Yeah I know we're dealing with a crises but didn't she think you're not gonna be able to get to the portal or leave school?!" inquired Fledge in slightly incredulous tone.

"Hang on a second there more,"

" _P. S._

 _I figured you'd not be able to get to the portal so I've been working on a spell with Starlight Glimmer that can turn any mirror into a temporary portal to Equestria. Here's the spell. See you tomorrow!"_

"Wait a second! I know this Equestira world Twilight?!" Starlight exclaimed in shock and Sunset waved a hand impatiently.

"Every person in this world has an Equestira counterpart and it's not always the same about who knows who or where they met or if they met. But it looks like I can use the bathroom mirror tomorrow to go to Equestira and we can figure out something. What do you all think?"

"It's full of risks, but we all need to do something!" the girls all said.

"And you're all at both physical and mental health risks from your out of control magic," the boys pointed out.

"And you've midterms starting in three and half weeks which won't make this any easier on you or your health," their mentors pointed out as well.

"I'd say we'd go for it and it's the weekend. Most people will be studying so people will assume you're spending the weekend studying. You'll be back by Sunday night in time for our first round of shots and no-one will miss you at all. You can do this my sister," Twilight told her that Sunset's confidents and belief was resolved.

So that night she packed up a few things and took a deep breath and turned to Twilight for the last bit of support. "You know what to tell the R. A. or dorm helpers if they come into check and ask where I am, right?"

"That you're just on the edge of the campus sending email letters home which isn't that far from the truth if you think about it in some sense of what's going on. This is still very weird for all of us."

Taking a deep breath she walked into their tiny bathroom and she looked at the spell again and began to read it aloud focus some of her magic and the bathroom mirror suddenly began to swirl and then a large psychedelic human size portal opened.

"Alright, I'll try and make it back in time for our appointment with the Jaspers. See you soon. Bye Twilight."

'Bye Sunset, though you'll be seeing me again in less than five seconds you know."

Laughing she tossed her hair over her shoulders but knew Twilight her roommate and Princess Twilight were two very different people.

Stepping into the psychedelic portal she felt the familiar like being in a washing machine as she crossed over and was again thrown out of. Why they not been able to fix that part she couldn't figure out.

She heard the new click as the hourglasses flipped. The magical hourglass regulated time from Equestria and Human World thanks to the powers of Celestia and Luna so they guarantee travelers could pass between worlds without worrying about time.

Sunset got her bearing and flexed her wings and adjusted her tiara and then jumped back as someone kissed her on the nose and was now hugging her tightly while giggling.

"Oh, Dream Magic it's good to see you as well. May you've gotten so much bigger than last time I saw you. I still can't believe you set off a rainboom at my graduation," as she hugged the little Prince tightly.

"Sunset! So glad you came! When we got your message we got everyone here as fast as we could!" shouted Princess Twilight as she came thundering in with her husband Prince Fledge also thundering in.

"I'm happy to see both of you. It's a disaster on the other side, but it's very hard to feel bad when your around Dream Magic," as the little prince was now scampering all over and wanting a pony ride over her.

"He really seems to like you a lot, Sunset. He was able to use his magic to rearrange the stars outside to make a constellation to look like you! Just after we got back from the graduation!" exclaimed the young prince's father.

"Yes, his powers are developing quite quickly and he seems at times even more powerful then Flurry Heart and they're always testing each other whenever their together." Princess Twilight informed Sunset as they left the portal room and headed through the main castle.

"Is your niece here? I mean your sister-in-law is a Princess too so I would assume she brought her child too."

"Yes, Flurry Heart is with my brother Shining Armor and Spike and that's where Fledge will be taking Dream Magic and staying." Princess Twilight shot him a look.

"You mean you want me to take everyone upstairs while you and the other Princesses talk about this crises with Sunset? That's what you want me to do?" he asked in a slightly tired tone.

"Fledge this is a personal crises and we have two young Alicorn children and well I don't want to try be helping Sunset deal with her crisis while worrying about what two young Alicorn children might be doing elsewhere."

"And I know Dream Magic and Flurry Heart haven't spent much time in my palace and well the magical creatures there along with Helena will be greatly help in caring for them then a worn out Shining Armor. I'll get my brother-in-law and Spike and take them to the Enchanted Elevator and we'll stay there till the meeting is over."

"Thank you, Fledge. I love you!"

"I love you too, Twilight!" and they kissed and Fledge teleported out of there to fulfill his wife wishes.

"You've a good man by your side Twilight. Whether he be an Alicorn or a human he's a great guy."

"Thanks Sunset come the others are with the Cutie Map and we need to get your problem solved as quickly as possible. So let's hurry. Let's fly!" and the two young Alicorn Princesses flew to their next destination and where quickly greeted by the three other higher ranked princesses.

Taking their sisters they quickly all gave Sunset an updated of what had passed in Equestria since she'd been there last. She quickly gave them the short version of what had taken place during her senior year about how her friends had lost and regained their magic.

Then the princesses asked her what was her current crisis that she'd been describe in her emergency letter to them that prompt this meeting?

Sunset took a deep breath but it still came out in a rush as she explained what had been going on in her world. That she and the others had gone off to college which she explained was a higher level of schooling.

The circumstances of how Dreamstone wasn't the same as CHS and the dangers of ponying up there and how they'd been trying to not let anyone know about magic and why.

And how since their second official week of school one by one everyone had fallen into the same pattern and now it was taken a toll on their physical bodies and the stress from it all was also effecting their mental health as well.

That from what they'd been able to determine of what triggered them to pony up in some cases were the following. Them being true to their elements, acts of true friends, love, music or when they need to protect others.

They'd done a lot to gain some level of self-control but they couldn't do that anymore and now things were getting worse and if it was going to affect them and their bodies this way what were they to do?

Princess Celestia agreed that the knowledge of magic shouldn't become widespread in the world that was now her home, as Princess Luna also pointed out that they couldn't remove it now that it had taken root but they didn't need it to infect more people either.

Cadence pointed out the girls and Fledge did bear the Elements of Harmony and as such it was their duty to protect their world from danger. But not at the cost of their health or their school which did have to come first. Also it did seem they're accidently drawing magic too them when under stress and they didn't need to unintentionally infect innocent lives if the past afflicted humans were anything to go by.

Twilight was quiet and finally said they did need to do something for now to remove the problem which the only answer seem to be take away the girls and Fledge's powers for a short while. If the magic was being attract to them and was making their bodies sick from trying to repress it then the only solution was to at least for a short time make it impossible to use it.

The Princesses were stunned silent for a few moments as was Sunset who was shocked that the pony who was the Element of Magic would dare suggest removing ones magic.

But Princess Celestia hung her head and nodded saying in a small voice, "There is no choice in this matter for nothing said at this gathering isn't true and we cannot endanger the Elements of Harmony in the other world or put Princess Sunset's life or friends lives at risk." She pointed her horn upward and a golden light burst from it and a scroll appeared and floated down to Sunset who wasn't sure what it was.

"What is this?"

"It is a binding spell, Sunset. It will temporary bind the eight of yours magic. You'll return to being as you would say "normal' unable to access your magic. The special is design to bind your powers and can only be broken under three conditions."

"What are the conditions, Princess Celestia?" inquired the newest Princess in a slightly fearful tone as she looked into the somewhat sad eyes of the oldest and wisest princess.

"The spell itself will only last as long as the rest of your first semester of college when it will break on its own. The only other way to break it is to use the reversals spell or if a true life-or-death crises emergence the spell breaks instantly and all your powers return on their own. Otherwise till time runs out your as ordinary as the rest of the humans you walk among."

"Thank you."

"But be very sure this is what you want. Since once its cast unless one of those three conditions are met you cannot undo this spell and I warn you it's not a pleasant feeling to bind your magic. I don't know how it feels in a human body but it hurts in a pony's body."

"We'll think about it hard before using it, Princess Celestia. I thank you all but I must return. Thank you all again. I'll return hopefully with better next time I'm summoned. See you later."

"Good luck Princess Sunset Shimmer" they all said as Princess Twilight led her back to the portal and they hugged before she went back through it.

"OW! That really hurts!" Sunset cried as her stomach hit the toilet when she came back through and Twilight raced back in to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine. What day and time is it?"

"Its Saturday 9:00 pm. You've been gone 18 hours. Why?"

"Then get everyone to quickly meet at forest edge. I've a binding spell that the princesses gave me and we better use it tonight before we have to see the Jaspers tomorrow."

To make a long story short everyone was faster than a cheetah to get to the edge of the woods and it only took ten minutes to weigh the pros and cons of the binding spell and agree for now this was the best thing for them.

It took five minutes to memorize the spell then joining hands they said it together under the light of the full moon. The moment they finish their friendship rings glowed brightly and for a moment they all pony up then all the energy from that rose from them into a ball of energy in their signature color. Then an icy blue light zipped around it till it turned into like an icy spike ball.

The ball of frozen energy then zoomed down their months and settled into their cores and the felt their guts feel as everything inside them went below freezing for a moment and they actually shivered for a few moments then at last they felt warm again but in the core of them still felt a small chuck of ice.

But it was done now. Their magic was now binded frozen within. They're once again 'normal."

All they could do now as hurry back to their dorms and hope not to break curfew.


	13. Midterms

Midterms

The whole school had forsaken any extracurricular activities for the time being. Therefore that meant no-one one on campus was either dating nor would there be Saturday night concerts from the Rainbooms at the student lounge for a couple of weeks.

The reasons why? Midterms! The whole school was now in the mist of cram sessions. One and all was going over every single scrap of homework, rechecking all their notes and check through their textbooks all hoping to pass their midterms exams which promise to be extremely tough.

As a result their minds were absolutely devoted to their schoolwork at the present time and not their social lives or fun. All the same that didn't mean _people weren't attempting to make their way of studying fun._

Now that their powers had been binded for a few weeks now and they'd been receiving shots to recover what their magic had unintentionally taken from them the girls and Fledge had been feeling almost back to normal.

The key world was 'almost'. You could never go back to feeling truly 'normal' after being touched by magic and that icy feeling in their gut were their magical lay frozen was there. They'd simply grown accustom to feeling the frozen feeling in their gut but otherwise felt fine.

The school doctor and his wife though under the dean's order though were monitoring their health diligently. They'd made sure to notify the cafeteria staff to serve these particular students certain foods packed with extra vitamins and that they're to receive both shots in addition to supplements for at least two months to make up for how much their magic had taken from them.

That and they're to continue to have weekly therapy sessions with Nikki Jasper to continue to monitor their mental health and stress levels as well.

Not that they liked being 'babied' nor did they want this to get back to their parents either. Therefore they did what the school was ordering them to do without complaint and little by little getting their strength back.

Their new college friends did ask if they're mad at them for getting involved and alerting the school about what they'd thought was a serious problem. They didn't know what the test results were as of course that was between the girls, Fledge and doctors and dean.

The girls and Fledge assured their new college friends they'd done the right thing and that it was a sign of true friendship looking out for the wellbeing of others. Even if they don't ask for help sometimes getting them the help they need whether they want it or not is important because they do need it.

So for now greatly expanded group was just trying to make studying for their midterm's fun and also not too strenuous so the girls and Fledge could still recover without overexerting themselves.

In the end they'd decided to make a game out of each person major and help them all study at once while still making sure their elements shined at the same time. So it began like this.

Since Applejack and Fluttershy were taking two majors with their friends Willow and Tree Hugger in two majors they all helped them by making a game out of it.

For their game to help the girls with their midterms they went to where the exotic trees lined the path way and came to a picnic table. The rest of the group played their parts by acting half them acting like they're listening to Applejack and Willow on side explain in detail how to improve agriculture conditions and thus the business could benefits the world. And the other half of the group did the same thing by letting Fluttershy and Tree Hugger help them with through their chosen majors.

For Pinkie Pie and Cold Feet they let them throw a pretend party and helped them with doing all the things they'd been learning in their class which was challenging them do think and be creative but remember what they'd been learning.

Since Rainbow Dash had not only been playing sports but learning to teach and so had Sizzle they let them teach them simple made up games that was incredibly fun to do.

Rarity and Creel were simple busy using everyone as dress models but the others were challenge them by asking them for different outfits and doing different techniques and reviewing a few key episodes of importance of Project Runway too.

Sunset and Liberty were set to pretending to being politicians and doing things to help their friends making a difference so that helped them.

The last game was for the others to come up with the most twisted riddles they could devise for the two couples to figure out with their math and sciences skills and time them to see how fast they could get them done.

All in all it was a good way to bond with their friends. They also did similar games for their boyfriends' majors and that's how they spent their next three and half weeks studying. Because they'd be spending two weeks doing midterms and then to everyone delight would be the first party of the season to celebrate getting through midterms.

So by the time of their actual midterms no-one was stressed out and everyone knew without a shadow of doubt between their friendship and making a game out of their studying they're gonna pass with flying colors. Now they only thing to really worry about was what to wear to their first college party?!


	14. College Party

College Party

After two exhausting weeks of putting their nose to the grindstone and filling questions with answers and praying their grades would be passing everyone was more than ready to blow off some much needed steam.

It was like everyone's energy had been building and that they'd would exploded and pass out worse than the Mane Seven and Fledge had done from their ponying up.

Though it been a couple of months since they'd last ponied up as the binding spell was still intact and they'd followed the college doctor's order to a T there was nevertheless still a slight feeling of weakness among all of them.

The group didn't notice anymore that icy feeling in their core anymore where their magic was locked up. That had long ceased to be noticeable mostly likely in part to the mega doses of the medical treatment they'd been given by the Dr. Jasper to replenishes what their magic had accidently stolen from their bodies.

Yes, it would still stand theorize that now magic was a part of their souls binding it also made them weak at the same time. So it was a catch twenty two. It'd physically make them severally ill suppressing it but binding it also left them somewhat weakened.

Though there was no way to predict this as no-one could've foreseen any of this because magic hadn't existed in this world till Sunset had brought it and again how it affect a human body seemed to vary on each person it effect as each person DNA was as different as that person's soul was. So when magic touched them it affect them differently.

But again they're trying to push magic and Equestira out of their minds and just focus on that Saturday night's campus wide party. It was to be held on the east side of the campus on the lawn and everyone especially Pinkie Pie was eager to go to their first party and unwind.

Their mentors hadn't really said anything about what parties were like on campus other then you had to experience for yourself to know what it was like. Though it would give the girls a chance to be with their boyfriends and still hang out with their new college friends. So they're taking extra care when getting ready for the party Saturday.

Their normal college clothes had been traded for some incredible party clothes of Rarity's design. Not little girl party clothes of silly bows and ribbons. But she'd designed them to be dressed in their signature colors. They'd a choker with their cutie mark in the center of it. The tops were ribbed off-the-shoulder tops, miniskirts and leggings with ankle boots.

Needless to say the boys were expression were jaw dropping seeing their girlfriends when they came out of their doom to be taken to the party. Though their expressions were about equally thunderstruck.

They're all dressed in shirts that showed their marks with bomber jackets, new jeans and boots as well.

So it looked like everyone wanted to look great for this party and boy did they nail look amazing and really impressing their significant other as the boys handed their girlfriends each a long stemmed red rose and kissed them as they then walked across campus to the party.

It was almost magical when they got there with the colorful floating lanterns, mixing with the fast pace changing lights and delicious smorgasbord of food on the colorful table. There were also to mark out the length of the dance floor Tike Torch with fake flames that changed colors.

It was a very comfortable easy going atmosphere and they could see their college friends were quickly coming up to join them. "Well so should we just go in and make ourselves visible?" was all the other eight asked the large group and they just nodded.

So the group went in and start just talking with the other students and trying to make friends and enjoy the party but Pinkie Pie who even after what happened to her last year just knew when a party needed the 'Pinkie touch"

She may've been not allowed to bring her big party cannon to college thanks to Maud but that didn't mean she still didn't _have a cannon._ So she went around to where it was darkest and first seemed to pull again out of nowhere her party supply bag.

"Hmm… let's see what does this party need? Oh yeah! Flashing neon lights!" and pulled out a small light that could twist 360 degrees at a superfast pace. She hit a button and everyone was shocked at the flashing neon on colors that were suddenly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. As she got to put her small cannon into position she accidently got her leg twisted in a garden hose and then three things happened at once.

The cannon went off firing cupcake scented confetti that looked dazzling in the neon lights that looked even more dazzling as the sprinkler system she had inadvertently turned on went off as well. Then she fell forward onto the dance floor and looked as embarrassed as her hair was pink.

She expected again to be laughed at but everyone was cheering and yelling in happiness exclaiming this was the best post midterm party ever and since she was part of the Rainbooms did they happen to have a CD of their great music to really spice up the party?

The girls grinned and produced the CD with their greatest hits and cranked it loudly and everyone enjoyed the wet, wildly and colorful party that was such a blast it was true you had to experience a Dreamstone college party to know what one was like!


	15. Inter-College-Games part 1

Inter-College Games Part 1.

The first semester of college had really been sailing by as most of the freshman couldn't believe it was nearing the end in a few short weeks. They'd long since gotten used to their lives here and how to manage their college lives so they'd thought they knew everything about Dreamstone.

Yet the freshman class was in for a huge surprise when they along with rest of the school was told to come to the auditorium in the community center to be address by Dean Corona.

It looked like the older students had some clue what this was about yet yield nothing to the new freshmen. Whether they wanted to make them sweat or they weren't supposed to tell them anything wasn't made clear because either way the Dean was about to tell them herself.

The beautiful, free spirited woman walked onto stage with grace and poise before addressing her school with a radiant glowing smile that shined brightly as the sun itself.

"I'm so happy to see all of you here today and I'm overjoyed to be told by many of my fellow colleagues that all of you are progressing so well in your studies and becoming that much closer to achieving your dreams. Also that both the physical as well as mental health of our students which we care about just as much are their grades is also doing well also.

Now for the older students I know you know what I'm about to announce but for the freshmen class this will be a shock but hopefully also a delightful surprise and may you all rally in school spirit and pride by it.

This is the time of year that the Inter-College Games are held between the three most prominent colleges within the area. Dreamstone, Belladonna University and Discord Institution.

For those who don't know and those who need reminding this is just a friendly little competition that consist of three day of events that challenge a group of students to compete to represent their schools.

We at Dreamstone don't care about silly things such as winning, losing or even reputation. We just wish to see you do your best and have some fun while enjoying showing off what you learned.

The three days are to show the different sides of what is learned at college. So Day one consist of pure academicals challenges, day 2 is pure athletically challenges and day three is putting those skills into practical uses of what you learned by doing a bit of both in a creative way.

It's important we have represented from each year of the college and that we all come together to help one another. So please think really hard and if you wish to compete you merely have to sign up on the in the student lounge for which event you wish to compete in. Just also ember to list what year you're in.

You've to till the end of the week to sign up.

The competition is next weekend therefore you're dismiss from class to help get the school ready for classes if you don't chose to compete as it's our college chosen this year to host it. But please don't choose to compete to get of classwork. Chose to compete because you really want to do.

You're dismiss."

Like magical virus the girls were smiling and knew this was going to be better than the Friendship Games and no way were they gonna let down their new school. And this time no magic was gonna get in their way. It was already decided before they got out of the auditorium that the whole group the girls, their loves and their new friends were gonna compete and they could sign up fast enough. But they at least spent twenty minutes thinking it over who be best at what before signing up for which event.

So when it was announced to the school that it was basically only them competing and no-one else had signed up they did really feel the pressures but just focused on what they'd to do. So they went to the Dean to find out what best to expect out of the Games and she told them what they consisted off so they went off to get ready for that while the school did its part to show its pride.

On the first day of the ICG they're dressed all in their schools colors which were gold and royal purple with school symbol a winged gemstone on their outfits. The large group of friends were more than ready to compete but didn't know what to expect from the other two college which they in all honesty hadn't even heard off.

Two large buses pulled off and out came who must have been first the dean of each school. The first was a woman who must be the Dean of Belladonna. She was a stern woman dressed in a black suit with dark red hair that was almost black with matching soulless red eyes. She looked as evil as the plant her school was named after.

It was quickly noted her college was obviously for only girls and apparently wicked girls since all the students to disembark were girls and not one of them looked like they had a drop of goodness in them. Especially the one who looked like she was the ringleader of these students. She also seemed to be the Dean's favorite the way the Dean gave her a small but wicked proud smile.

The girl in question looked almost identical to the Dean except her hair was silvery blond and her eyes deadly green but they clearly must've been mother and daughter you could tell that just from how they looked and felt the energy coming from them.

The next bus to pull up out came the most bizarre looking man they'd ever seen. He was dressed in such a mismatch fashion it looked deliberated and even his face looked messed up. He also looked like he didn't take anything and everything was a joke to him.

His students looked like all of them were the dropouts of life and just want to play tricks and causes mayhem and mischief and seemingly that's all they learned at Discord was to do nothing nonsensical chaos.

"Welcome to Dreamstone, Dean Nightmare and Dean Disharmony. I hope you as well as your students all had a pleasant trip over. So shall we have a quick breakfast and then start with the first round of the Games?" Dean Corona suggested in a cheery voice.

"No, we don't need to any food. We would prefer to get straight to the Academic Decathlon. My students haven't been working so hard to be put off waiting for something as unimportant as breakfast," Dean Nightmare replied in a dry stern voice.

"We don't care about food either we'd just want the fun to begin and see the amused of all these games take place. So let us begin, Dean Corona," agreed Dean Disharmony in a voice that was just not right.

"Well if you're both sure we shall go begin the games. If you're students will follow us to our auditorium we've everything ready for the first part of the games as the schools went to the community center.

It was a good thing that this auditorium was three times large then a high school one so it could fit not just their whole college but the students who represented the other schools.

They'd chosen among their group for brains Fledge, Twilight, Sunset, Sunrise, Black Rose and White Wing.

The other schools hadn't many people sign up but the Dean's daughter from Belladonna was there for academic part with three other girls and a couple of not so smart looking boys came forward for this part for Discord.

The Dreamstone group had indeed played it smart on who handle each part of the academic part of the games.

During the question and answering part of the hardest questions anyone heard and most didn't have a clue Sunset and Sunrise nailed all of them perfectly.

Belladonna's leader looked very mad that her teammates missed at least eight questions. Her mood only soured more when how unbeatable Black Rose and Twilight where when it came to the Science and Math part. She didn't think things could get any worse but when it came to knowing about things about arts and culture she was shocked how well the last boys knew that too.

Needless to say Dreamstone performed flawless getting everything 100%.

Belladonna came in second with only 92% correct

As for Discord people who appeared to be a college for lowlife flunkies? They barely scrapped by with 89% correct.

Well everyone at Dreamstone was over the moon but the other schools? Their blood was only just beginning to boil.


	16. Inter-College-Games part 2

Inter-College Games Part 2

Everyone at Dreamstone was on a natural high the next day but they'd be foolish and naïve to not notice that the other students from the other colleges were in foul moods.

While they'd been taught at their college about respect, honor and how to be a better person as they pursued their dreams, these students obviously weren't taught such things at their college.

While it may haven't made sense at the beginning of the school year some of the school rules or why Fledge's grandfather had made certain rules when he'd founded the school it was realized sooner rather than later by the students the truth.

That again the principal philosophy of Dreamstone was no dream was unachievable and that why they're here to achieve their dreams, but it was also that also meant they should improve themselves as they pursed their dream to make the world a better place for that was dream of the world itself to be a better place for one and all.

Which is why a lot of the rules were about respect, manners and how to improve themselves so by the time they left the school hopefully not only would they've achieve their dreams they'd be better people so they could truly better the world by being better people in it.

So yes Dreamstone did care about their students' wellbeing beyond the classroom. Mind, body and spirit and even beyond that and that's why all the school was so darn proud of themselves and their school and why all the girls and their friends really wanted to do their very best at the next part of the games and really show what Dreamstone really stood for.

Even if it was obvious that these other students hadn't better themselves and still only cared for petty and stupid things that never actually truly matter in life. Winning was meaningless. Doing your best was what matter not wining something that never actual matter.

Though when Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Applejack, Butch, Willow and Sizzle came to help out with the physical part of games they could see without so much as a glance these other students wanted their heads on a peg.

Especially the leader of the Belladonna girls and not it looked like they figured who was the leader of the Discord students a crazy looking little boy who was a mini version of that crazy looking Dean.

The students took their place in the stands and let the games begin. It was again a relay race just like at the Friendship Games but not the same events at least. But still done in teams of two.

First part was Applejack and Butch's part of the relay as they'd to ride dirt bikes through a very twisty race track. But they weren't ATV champions for nothing but they'd to carry with them a large set of jousting sticks.

This was hand off to Willow and Sizzle who scaled a rock wall and zipped lined to Rainbow Dash and Soarin who had to try and knock the other two representatives into a ball pit while balancing on a complex beams.

Well it was interesting as the two teams did the race and yes the eventually everyone did get their jousting sticks and start jousting on the different series of balance beams.

Though if anyone thought they knock Rainbow Dash off one they'd be mistaken. Thanks to the fact she was both an athlete and knew how to fly she'd lightning fast reflexes and knew how to stay balance no matter what.

It was also a mistake of the Belladonna and Discord students to try and team up to overpower Dreamstone. They created too much momentum when they charged at Rainbow Dash and Soarin in their anger and all she and Soarin had to do was just sidestep let them fall into the ball pit let their anger and gravity do the work.

The school's high was soaring as high as Rainbow Dash could normally fly and if her magic wasn't binded she'd be flying as high as the sun right now. Though she and the others were at the same time thankful they're winning the games fair and square without any magic and just their own natural skills.

Sure the Friendship Games had ended in a tie but winning the Inter-college games without magic? That be a great accomplishment.

While the school was at dinner celebrating again how so far the Rainbooms, their boyfriends and other friends had led them so far to victory and how it seemed only natural the last of their friends would win the games all together on Sunday no-one heard those two children of the other Deans speak evil words.

"Those girls are gonna pay do you agree?" hissed the evil girl turning to the boy who gave an evil grin. "What chaos would you like to wrought? I want to see them all burn!"

"Burning is exactly what I want them and this school to do. What's your name kid?" 

"I'm Chaos Disharmony Son of Discord who's the Dean of the College. You are?"

"Jadis Nightmare, you and I will not bring shame to our schools or families by letting those little brats win. Come with me I've got a plan to see them all burn tomorrow!" Jadis gave a cruel laugh and Chaos gave an equal evil chuckle.

Not one of the Mane Seven Girls, their true loves, friends or school knew that there were in deadly danger.


	17. Inter-College-Games part 3

Inter-College Games 3

It was Sunday the last day of the Inter-College Games and now it was time for the practical part of the games. When Rarity, Suave, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Fluttershy, Rusty, Creel, Cold Feet and Tree Hugger would all be showing how to put a college education into practical uses in simulations.

So they be given challenges in front of the school based of their majors and have to put their schooling to practical uses and whoever showed the best results would show the practical real world side of college.

They're looking forward to this as the space where this was to be done was very large and beautiful. It was out in the center of the gardens of the campus where some of the most amazing beautiful flowers and trees on the ground were located.

The students of Dreamstone were pleased to have the Practical part of Games being held here and on such a beautiful day as well. Not a cloud in the sky with the most beautiful blue shade of blue in the sky and the temperature was perfect. It was just perfect.

You'd never think of a day full of such life and joy would be the day someone was plotting death, destruction and bloodshed but that's what Jadis and Chaos were up too.

They'd been up most of the night searching but at last found what they're looking for. A gas pipe and one that lead directly to where the games were to be held for the final part.

Their plan had been relatively simple and most had been already carried out. They'd cut the gas line and knew right now that whole area where students of this stupid school were gathered awaiting the students from Belladonna and Discord to show up were sitting in gas bubble not even realizing it.

They'd also set off a timing mechanism set to go off by the time their schools were safely down the road and Dreamstone would be nothing more than a forgotten dream.

The buses were already loaded up and they just had to get out of there now since the timer was gonna go off in 20 minutes.

So the kids were already on the buses and their Deans had just said the lie they meet the rest of the school at the gardens in a short while after they gave their students a pep talk.

If Belladonna Nightmare or Discord Disharmony were scared of the law they didn't show it or what their children had just done as they were driving so fast to get away from the bomb that was about to go off.

The school was waiting and everyone was getting uneasy when 15 minutes passed and not one of the other schools had shown up for the games to start.

Dean Corona looked at her watch and seemed concerned. "I wonder what's taking them so long with their pep talk. Should we send someone to see what's going on?" she was turning to her assistant who seemed to be whispering something that caused her to yell out loud to the whole school to hear.

"What?! They left?! But why?! Why would the leave and going like 75 miles down the road?"

Suddenly that icy feeling that been in the girls and Fledge's stomach since the binding spell been cast melted and they felt like the sun had be bursting inside them and they suddenly pony up and they knew danger was here and they knew without knowing how what was going on.

As the gas explosion was happening so much happened at once no-one was able to take in but the girls and Fledge act swift smartly.

Rarity threw shields up to protect all the buildings and people from the blast that Pinkie Pie was trying to contain by forcing the explosions into the candy she was carrying to turn into smaller and more harmless fires. Twilight was trying to keep the debris from flying around.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were working together to quickly find the source of where the gas was coming from to fix the problem so things wouldn't get worse. Fledge and Sunset worked together using his astral projection and her telepathy to find anyone who might be hurt.

Finally they ascended into the sky and created a large rainbow energy to fully end the threat to their school and make right what had been done wrong and the danger was no more.

They landed in the center of the school fully pony up and everyone was staring at them and they cringed. Well the cat was out of the bag and now they'd know what Dreamstone was going to do to them.

Well everyone was just very quiet for a few moments then everyone was shouting and applauding them for saving their lives and saving the school. They're heroes and everyone was just asking them a million questions about why didn't they let anyone know they're so super cool?

Then Dean Arianna Corona step forward and looked at them pale faced and said in a small voice. "Thank you for saving everyone lives. I don't know how you did what you did but I do know you eight are very special to be given such wonderful gifts."

"Thank you. It's what we do. Spread the Magic of Friendship. Our songs are the magical elements of friendship and well this was what was making us sick. But it's a long story, Dean Corona." Fledge looked up at the dean.

"I'm sure you and your friends will tell us all your story another time. But can you at least tell us where to find the ones who nearly murder us all and destroyed the school?"

"Yes, it was the children of the deans of the other college and if we call the police they can catch them before they get 2 miles down the highway," Sunset informed her.

"Well, I won't question how you know that, but attempt mass murder and arson will land them in prison for a very long time!" she turned to walk and paused then turned back to the eight students who were indeed magical and smiled before saying aloud.

"Would all of Dreamstone agree with me that these eight students deserve a dance party thrown in their honor?"

"YES!"

"Alright! I'll leave that to you my students to arrange it. I've to get in contact with the authoriters" and with that the Dean left to contact the police and everyone else was just screaming about a party.

As for the eight ponied up teens they just felt a sense of relief and like life had begun again!


	18. College Dance

College Dance

If the post-midterm party had been fun the dance the college was throwing in the girls and Fledge's honor top that by a thousand. Not only were the other colleges under investigation but the deans their kids had been arrest for a slew of charges!

Everyone was beyond elated and overjoyed that Dreamstone hadn't gone up in a fireball and also they weren't dead. Also while the story had broken the local news channels the magic part hadn't been leaked.

They'd told the truth that eight students had helped saved the day but they kept the magic part out. They'd just told news and papers that the students in questions had been able to help save the school by 'normal means.'

And the rest of the school had been adamant nothing out of the ordinary taken place other than these amazing students who had touched everyone lives by just showing them how important friendship was by singing about important traits and really helped avoid what could've been a massive fireball and a whole school death and destruction.

Therefore the school now was well aware what Canterlot High was aware of. Real Magic and the existence of Equestira. Though just like the girls and Fledge's former school they also knew this must be somewhat of a secret and also knew the more important thing wasn't the magic itself but what it represent. The Magic of Friendship.

And understanding and valuing the eight traits that Mane Seven and Fledge embody was very important and that's what they're celebrating and were promising not to tell to anyone who might poke deeper into how they all avoided dying.

At least the eight students they befriend first now understood better than anyone that it was their magic that had honed in them because they'd needed it the most and they'd needed their friendship the most as well.

So one week after the near death experience curfew was thrown out the window and everyone was just being wild and free as the magic was running wild as the girls and Fledge were ponied up and singing their best songs and singing again their soles, Twilight and Fledge's duet but a new song called "Elements of Harmony"

And the whole school had written their own songs too. What they'd learned from them and everyone took turns singing and dancing and enjoying the girls and Fledge's special powers as the party went long into the night.

But Dreamstone was definitely really had some new dreams including the dream that was part of the Magic of Friendship!


	19. Reflection

Reflection

Finally it was the end of their first semester of college and well one and all had to admit college wasn't all what they'd expected at all. So they're all just relaxing in the rose gardens.

So much had happen in just one semester it was a lot to take in and it really hurt their brains to think about all that had happened in just one semester of their first year of college so they're starting slowly to try process it all.

"It's hard to believe only a short while ago we were all at my house sitting at a table in my backyard wondering what it be like when we got here. And thinking about how silly our parents were to be worrying about us going away," sighed Fledge as he gazed up at the clouds thinking if one looked more like Angel or Spike.

"Or what it was like when drove all our new cars to say goodbye to CHS for the last time and got our goodbye gifts from Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Do you wonder what's been going on back there at all?" mused Twilight quietly as her fingers became intertwined with Fledge's.

"I recall how just getting settled into the dorms was a lot of work even with those nice helpers. Or having to fill out all this paperwork so the school know you and you knew the school." Applejack recalled and Butch nodded.

"Yeah a school that cares a lot of hospitably and that there students are welled cared for on so many levels. That's different from any college I've heard of before."

"Well, at least the meals have always been delicious and nutritious. That's a plus. You're never hungry and it doesn't waste your money having to go out to eat since it provide for free."

"Yeah, Fluttershy. That's nice of them and there rules here aren't so bad when you think about most of them are for both protection and to help us become better people. So overall it's a great place," agreed Rusty as he weaved a flower into Fluttershy's hair.

"At least they also give you fun and cool mentors to help you so you ain't clueless like other colleges where you have to figure it all out on your own! And we got three cool and fun mentors!"

"Yeah and we actually knew two of them sorta of already and at least heard of the third," as both Cheese and Pinkie popped their bubblegum bubbles.

"The classes haven't been so bad either with basic in the morning and majors in the afternoon," Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Nor is the fact they let you guys do Saturday night concerts with the Rainbooms or let Fledge direct us as backup dancers. Its great we all get to do that as friends too!" Soarin acknowledged to which he and Dash high fived.

"I think one of the most fun we had was making each a new friend this year. Learning about them and helping bring the best out of them."

"Yeah that was sweet of each of you, Rarity. Even if it did lead to you all having magical problems that did lead to health problems as well at least you did the good deed of making a friend. What do you think makes us happiest?" Suave asked her.

"I'm thankful for all that happen to us despite the magical repercussions. It's become a part of our lives and it's a part of who we are. It was nice to get a short break, but at least it came back when we needed it the most to save lives and the school. So I guess we'll just have to always accept we can't suppressed but continue to embrace it," conclude Sunset.

"What is part of you can never be taken from you, Sunset. Haven't you all learned that by now? What makes you, you? Again you're the sum of everything. The good, bad and everything in-between. You choices, your beliefs, friends, family and love? It's all an apart of you and that makes you who you are." Sunrise spoke wisely.

"You're right Sunrise and we all know exactly who we are. We are friends forever!" declared Sunset and everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Bound by the Magic of Friendship we are Best Friends FOREVER!"

THE END.


End file.
